To the Brink and Back
by Quality over Quantity
Summary: After returning from the Kalos League, Ash is betrayed by most of his friends. The rest of them stay with him as he sets out to prove the traitors wrong. Years later, he reappears, leading a new Elite 4 as the Champion of Kanto. Amourshipping and Contestshipping. Language and possible crude humor. Constructive criticism encouraged, flames ignored.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**I've decided to give a try at an Ash Betrayal Pokemon story, as i find them rather interesting. This is my first time in a long while that i have attempted a Pokemon FanFic, and I would appreciate Feedback, as long as it is constructive. Seriously, if you do not like something, there is no need to flame and flame like a little child. It is also heavily inspired by Vsizzel's story Kanto's Champion, now being continued by IllMindBrandon.**

 **This story will be gradually Amourshipping, and Contestshipping, probably Rocketshipping as well.**

To the Brink and Back

"I'm sure you'll love the Pokémon in Kanto!" Ash Ketchum said to his companions, as he, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena walked down the forested Route 1 path toward Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, with his Pikachu nuzzled lovingly on his left shoulder. The quad had just finished their adventures in the Kalos Region, and where heading to Ash's house to plan their next course of action.

Ash had come in the Top 4 of the Kalos League, Pikachu narrowly losing against Scottie Sawyer and his recently evolved Sceptile. Scottie had gone on to lose in the next round to an unknown trainer, who proceeded to win the league. Ash was happy that his friend had done so well, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel rather upset.

The reason that he was upset was because, while he had recently improved from the Unova League, said Unova Leauge had been a step back, as he made it into the Sinnoh Lily of the Valley Top 4, but upon his loss to Cameron, he made it into the Unova Vertress Top 8. It had all played out the same to him. Compete. Gain 8 Badges. Compete in the regional League. Lose. As he walked along, he began to run through his previous league rankings in his head.

"Ash? Ash?" Clemont Limon asked waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out for a while." Clemont asked his friend, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

"Are you sure," Serena Yvonne asked, lifting an eyebrow. She had made great progress with her Pokémon Showcases, but had yet to win the title of Kalos Queen, and had decided to give Pokémon Contests a go, as Showcases were exclusive to Kalos at the moment.

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed, putting in a burst of energy to try and cheer them up, "Come on! I can see Pallet Town up ahead!"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Bonnie Limon, Clemont's younger sister yelled running ahead, her pochett flying around, startling her little Dedenne.

"Oh no you don't," yelled Ash, feeling a little better as he and Serena proceeded to run after their young friend, with Clemont panting and yelling "Wait up, Guys!" from behind them.

It was midday in Pallet Town as Ash and his friends ran toward the Ketchum household.

"It's been a long time," Serena mused, as she tried to see what had changed when she was last there, many years ago.

"Not the same as Lumiose, that's for sure," Clemont stated, as Bonnie kept rushing around to and fro, enjoying the feeling of the country town.

"We're almost there!" Ash replied, feeling great at the thought of coming home again, as the familiar shape of his mom's house came into view.

"Pika" wondered Pikachu, as his ears twitched.

"What is it buddy?" Asked Ash. To him, it looked like his starter Pokemon was sensing something amiss. As they got nearer and nearer to the house, Ash thought that for a brief moment he could hear shouting.

As the group of four approached the front porch, Ash climbed up the stairs, and was just about to reach for the doorknob when the door opened suddenly, and Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, stood, looking angry and if she had just been crying, though her expression softened when she saw her only child.

"Ash," Delia whispered as she embraced her son a tight hug, "whatever happens, know that I love you and I am proud of you, okay?"

"Okay…," Ash wondered, as he felt a feeling that something strange was going to happen. "Is everything alright mom?" The younger Ketchum enquired, "did something happen?"

"No," replied Mrs. Ketchum, as she noticed Ash's current companions, "But I am worried that something might. I'm going to Professor Oak's lab with Mimey, okay?"

Ash nodded, and Delia smiled and hurried off to the lab rather quickly, while her Mr. Mime appeared in the doorway with what appeared to be Delia's straw hat and purse, calling after her trying to give them to her.

Ash and his friends stared a little unnerved as they watched Delia leave in a hurry. Ash particularly felt as if something was going to happen as he cautiously stepped through the open door, and looked into the house. Upon noticing that there were people in the living room, he entered, and felt relieved to see most of his former traveling companions inside. Misty, Tracey, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan were all sitting on the chairs and couches.

What brought Ash's guard up was the fact that his friends all had strange looks on their faces.

"Hey guys," Ash started, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

Dawn was the first to speak up. "Nothing Ash, nothing at all… so who are your new friends?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes! Everyone I would like you to meet Clemont Limon, his sister Bonnie Limon, and this is Serena Yvonne." Ash introduced, with his three Kalos friends introducing themselves to the group.

"I actually met Ash a long time ago when we were young, at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp." Serena explained, earning a series of interested looks from the group.

"So why are you all here?" Ash inquired " _Probably here to congratulate me on my League ranking_." He added in thought to himself.

"Ash… there is something we wanted to tell you…" Cilan started.

"Really? Well what is it?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash you see…Cilan continued, but Iris interrupted.

"Ash, I think I speak for all of us here when I say this. We think you should stop competing in Pokémon Leagues."

3…2…1…

"WHAT!" Exclaimed the raven-haired teen, as Pikachu fell off of his shoulder in surprise.

"It's for the best." Tracey tried to reason, "you've been at this for, what, about six years now, and you haven't been able to win a single League Conference, let alone get the chance to face an Elite Four. It's about time that you think about your future. You should probably begin focusing on a career. "

"I agree," continued Cilan "there are countless other Careers out there that involve Pokémon!"

"Look at Brock!" Dawn interjected, "he saw that his dream was too difficult to achieve, so he changed it. Face it Ash, you're just not cut out for battling."

Ash stood, silent and still, not moving with the brim of his cap covering his eyes. He wasn't the only one stunned to, say the least. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all had incredulous looks on their faces. At last, they found their voices.

"How could you say that to your friend!" exclaimed an incredulous Serena, "Ash always said such nice things about you guys!"

"That's not fair," Bonnie yelled with tears forming in the sides of her eyes, "Why do you ask Ash to abandon his dream, yet you still work towards your own dreams!"

"Well," interrupted Max who up to this point had been quiet, "it's simple really. We. Don't. Suck."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Serena and Bonnie.

"Look," Max continued, "I've only just started my Pokémon journey a year ago, and I managed to get in Top 4 at the Ever Grande Conference."

"Ash only made it to the Top 16 of the Indigo Conference on his first attempt," Misty interjected scornfully, "I'll admit he could have gone farther, but his Charizard would not obey him.

"Yeah," continued Max, "Shows how weak he is. Although I have to admit," he continued with a strange look on his face, as he slowly got up and walked toward them "you are pretty cute there. What's your name, Blondie?" he asked Bonnie.

"What?" Asked an incredulous Bonnie, with Dedenne showing as much disgust as her trainer.

"Stick with me, blondie," Max continued unwisely, "Forget about these losers, they're only holding you back from…"

SLAP

Max staggered backwards, a red hand-shaped mark on his face. "The HELL?" He exclaimed.

"You…You…CREEP!" Bonnie shouted, and backed away behind Clemont, who immediately stood on the defensive.

"You SLAPPED ME!" exclaimed Max, furious.

"And you attempted to come on to my little sister," growled Clemont.

"Stop."

The room fell deafly silent as for the first time during the confrontation, Ash spoke.

"Out." Ash continued his eyes not visible under the brim of his cap.

"Did you see that?" Exclaimed Max.

"GET OUT NOW!" Ash shouted, as he lifted his head to show his eyes. Immediately, the traitor's saw that Ash was crying, but they also saw something else visible in his eyes. Pure unadulterated rage.

"Geez Ash," continued Iris unwisely, "Your such a…"

"WHAT RIGHT, "Ash roared, "do YOU ALL have to come in and tell me what to do with MY LIFE."

"Ash," Tracey tried to "reason" "it's for the best, and…"

"GET OUT OF MY MOM'S HOUSE!" Ash shouted again, Pikachu sparking angrily on his shoulder.

Up until this point, Ash's Pokémon party appeared to have been relatively silent, but if anyone had looked, they would have seen that the 5 full Poke Balls on Ash's belt were shaking. At this point however, Ash's Noivern felt he could not keep quiet any longer. Noivern's Poke Ball opened up to reveal the mighty Soundwave Pokémon. Before anyone could react, Noivern launched a powerful Supersonic attack directed at the traitors. The attack, while also causing them great pain in the ears, caused the traitors to become confused, as the Supersonic move normally does in battle.

The force of the attack launched the traitors out of the open living room window, and out onto the lawn. The confusion kicked in and the group passed out.

Serena and Bonnie stuck out their tongues at the traitors on the ground and Clemont grumbled a "serves them right" in disdain. Ash, being unable to contain it anymore, bolted to the front door.

"Ash!" exclaimed Serena in deep worry.

But Ash was already out the door and running toward Professor Oaks Pokémon Research Lab.


	2. Chapter 2: Brawl

**Right Here is Chapter 2. I wanted to say thank you to those who favorite and left review!**

 **I should warn everyone though, updates may be a bit slow. I'll try my best to be consistent, but I can't make any promises.**

 **In the meantime, why not sit back, relax, and enjoy…**

Chapter 2: The Brawl

' _How could they?'_ Ash thought as he raced toward the Lab, tears now flowing freely down his face. Ignoring the calls of the Humans Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont behind him and the cries from the Pokémon Pikachu and Noivern as they followed as well, rushing down the dirt roads of Pallet.

As the Lab came nearer and nearer, a thought occurred to the hurt teen. ' _Wait! Brock and May were not there! And Gary too! Maybe…I hope…'_ but he pushed those thoughts aside as he neared the lab and burst through the front door.

At that moment, he was embraced by a figure in red, more specifically, May Maple, Max's older sister, and his traveling companion through Hoenn and Kanto Battle Frontier challenge. She apparently had been crying due to her red puffy eyes, but Ash didn't care, he needed all the support he could get right now.

"It's ok, it's ok," she soothed, as the Kalos companions entered the lab with Ash's Pikachu and Noivern.

Ash cried and seethed for a good 10 minutes, before looking up to see who else was in the room. He felt relieved to see his mother, and Professor Samuel Oak, as well as his longest traveling companion, Brock Harrison, and first rival Gary Oak. He was also surprised to see May's biggest rival, Drew Hayden as well. All of them had looks of support and sympathy on their faces, although Drew looked a little jealous as well.

"I can't believe this," fumed Brock, "I can't believe they would do this. They even tried to get me to help!"

"What just happened?" exclaimed Clemont, "I thought they were your friends, Ash!?"

"I thought so too," the raven haired trainer muttered darkly, finally separating from May.

"Ash," Brock continued, "we heard what they were planning from your mom. I believe I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say that those traitors are wrong."

Ash looked up, ears perking up at this.

"I agree with Brock," interjected Gary, "You are an incredibly strong Trainer. They had no right to say such things."

Looking at the others in the room, Ash began to feel better as they all had looks that said 'Screw those traitors. You're better than them.' Ash felt much better seeing them, but surprisingly, the feeling of dread wouldn't go away.

"Thank you guys," Ash said softly, beginning to perk up, while Pikachu rubbed against his leg affectionately.

Ash was happy for his friends, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something even worse was going to happen that day.

He was soon proven correct.

Ash suddenly heard what sounded like Poké Balls sending out Pokémon outside. Just as he was about to ask what the sound was, he heard a voice that sounded like Misty's shout:

"KETCHUM!"

' _Shit'_ thought Ash as he realized that they had forgotten that the traitors were unconscious in Delia's yard. Ash got up and hurried to the door followed closely by May, Drew, Serena and Brock.

As Ash put his hand on the doorknob, he felt another hand on his shoulder. Turning to look, he saw it was Brock's hand, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and giving Ash a reassuring smile. Ash smiled back at Brock and his good friends, before opening the door.

They were shocked at what they saw outside.

The traitors, minus Tracey stood outside each with a Pokémon or several out. Misty had her Gyarados, Max a Gardevoir and Grovyle, Dawn her Piplup, Mamoswine, and Quilava, Iris had her Dragonite and Excadrill, with Axew jumping out of her hair to join in, and Cilan had out his Pansage, Crustle and Stunfisk.

"What the hell guys!?" shouted Ash.

"You ATTACKED US" Growled Misty.

"And you tried to get Ash to give up!" Serena shouted back.

"So?" shot Max, "He's weak! We're here to prove it!"

"With this many Pokémon?" snorted Serena, "Yeah, I doubt that!" Bock nodded in agreement with Serena.

"May? Drew?" Max suddenly realized that his sister and her rival were there, standing with Ash, "What the hell are you too doing with that loser?"

"Shut up Max!" Shouted an incensed May, "How could you be so arrogant?"

"I'm not!" Max tried to 'reason,' "I'm just sick and tired of hanging around that weakling Ketchum! You should be too! You could be so much more!"

This comment caused Drew to growl, as he recalled a similar comment from his past, unbeknownst to the others.

"Right," said Dawn vainly, "It's time to show that weakling that he we are WAY better than him!"

"Dawn!" May shouted at her former friend, before turning to the rest, "Why the hell are you doing this? How could you!"

"It's simple really," said Dawn, "I realized that by hanging out with this weakling, I myself am getting weak. We need to show him we are better, and that his dream is out of reach. Unobtainable!"

At that moment, a Poké Ball opened on Dawn's belt, and her Ambipom emerged with what appeared to be an angry look on its face, standing with her Pokémon.

"See," Dawn said with a sneer, "Even your former Pokémon doesn't believe in you!"

Ash was about to retort, when he noticed Ambipom give him a look. It was only for a fraction of a second, but he swore he saw it as the purple monkey began charging a Focus Punch…

Iris interrupted his train of thought with a screech. "Enough of this! Let's show this kid what we're made of! Dragonite, ICE BEAM!"

Dragonite proceeded to launch a beam of ice straight for Ash's group, but Drew quickly sent out his Flygon to intercept the Ice-type attack.

"Use Flamethrower, make the ice melt!" Drew shouted

This command caused Ash to snap out of his daze, and he pulled two Poké Balls from his belt.

"GO! Greninja! Hawlucha! I chose you!" Ash shouted as the two Poké Balls opened up, revealing his Pokémon. Sending out Pokémon appeared to be the best move to everyone, as Brock sent out his Steelix, Marshtomp and Sudowoodo, May sent out her Blaziken, Venusaur, and Glaceon, with Skitty popping out as well. Serena sent out Braixen and Pancham, before calling inside to alert the others, and Drew sent out his Roserade and Absol to join his Flygon. The traitors saw this as an opportunity to attack, ordering their Pokémon to attack.

As the sound of Pokemon cries and attacks filled the air, Ash proceeded to give out his orders

"Greninja, use Double Team! Make it more difficult to hit a target. Hawlucha use High Jump Kick on Mamoswine!"

As Greninja copies began to fill the field, Hawlucha charged in at Mamoswine to try and get a super-effective hit in. High Jump Kick hit, but Mamoswine seemed relatively unfazed.

" _Shit_ " Ash thought, " _I forgot about Mamoswines defense_." It was then he realized something.

"Oh no! Hawlucha get out of the way!"

Too late: Mamoswine bit into Hawlucha with Ice Fang, causing Hawlucha to Freeze.

"Got you!" Shouted Dawn triumphantly, Now Mamoswine! Use Take Down! Finish that weak Pokémon off!

Ash's eyes widened in horror, as Mamoswine smirked. The Mammoth Pokémon began to charge in with a Take Down attack…

…when Mamoswine was suddenly blindsided by a Focus Punch attack from the side. Dawn gaped, Ash smirked, and Hawlucha used the opportunity to break out of the ice.

"Well done!" Shouted Ash in triumph, "Thank you Ambipom! Great Job!"

Ambipom smiled happily and cheekily, but this only seemed to incense Dawn.

"You want to be with that weak trainer!" shouted Dawn, as she pulled out Ambipoms Poké Ball, "Fine by me! But you are sooo in for it!" With that, Dawn proceeded to chuck the Ball at a nearby rock, which caused the device to crack and break. With that, Ambipom was released from Dawn.

Ash would have called out to the now-trainerless Pokémon right away, but was interrupted by a Flamethrower from Iris' Dragonite. He ducked out of the way, narrowly avoiding being scorched by the flames. Ash quickly composed himself, and began to realize that he and his friends were, at best, a stalemate against the traitors. Realizing that perhaps they could change the odds if some of Ash's reserve Pokémon joined the brawl, he turned to his Pikachu, who had just finished frying Piplup to a crisp.

"Pikachu," Ash called to his starter, "I can't imagine why everyone else cannot hear this. Run inside and tell the others what is going on!"

Pikachu, not wanting to leave his Pikapi, but realizing that the situation could get a LOT worse without the others, nodded and hurried inside the open door to the lab.

"Big mistake," shouted Cilan, "parting with your vintage is always a bad option! Crustle, Rock Wrecker!"

Crustle proceeded to launch the Rock-type Hyper Beam attack at Hawlucha, but Serena's Pancham, who had just finished launching a Dark Pulse attack against Max's Gardevoir, jumped in front of the attack. Launching a Stone Edge, Pancham managed to block most of the rocks, with the remaining ones missing their target.

"Thanks Pancham!" grinned Serena, with Pancham grinning and showed a peace sign.

"Right," growled an infuriated Ash, "take this Cilan! Hawlucha, Karate Chop on Crustle!"

"Pancham, Arm Thrust on Crustle as well!" Serena added.

Hawlucha and Pancham proceeded to attack Crustle with their physical Fighting-type moves. After the moves struck, Crustle looked worse for wear, but still was hanging on.

Ash smirked. "Finish this Greninja! Water…"

But he was unable to finish the command as Gyarados' roar and a terrified shriek from Ambipom alerted everyone to Gyarados' location. Gyarados had just fired a Flamethrower at Ambipom, Burning her. As the monkey struggled to stand, Gyarados began charging up a Hyper Beam attack.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. "Move Ambipom!" Ash called, even though he could tell that Ambipom was too hurt to make it in time…

Suddenly, a burst of fire collided with Gyarados, and another monkey with a mane of flames emerged from the burst, punching Gyarados and causing it to miss with the Hyper Beam.

"Fern," Ash's Infernape said in a badass style, as he helped Ambipom to her feet. And Infernape was not the only Pokémon of Ash's that had emerged from the lab door behind them. Ash's Kingler, Muk, Bayleef, Totodile, and Krookodile, among others began to emerge. And they were growling at the traitors.

The sound of a zap and a scream rang out, and a burnt out Tracey came scrambling from behind the labs corral, followed by an angry Professor Oak and Rotom, with Clemont and his Luxray following behind the professor.

"IF you ever…" warned Professor Oak, who looked like he was trying his absolute hardest to remain calm "…set foot in my lab again, you can bet that I WILL call the police, and have you removed from my premises in handcuffs! I am disappointed in you Tracey. If you couldn't already tell, you are done here!"

"You're outnumbered," Gary voiced from behind Ash, as Gary emerged, glaring at the traitors with his Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, and Arcnanine.

Several of the traitors were about to retort, but then realized with so many Pokémon against them, they were at a huge disadvantage.

"Forget them," growled Misty, as she moved to recall her Pokémon. One by one, the traitors realized that the situation was not good for them, and moved to return their Pokémon as well.

"You're still weak Ketchum," grunted Max, as he and the traitors turned to leave, Misty helping the crisp Tracey, "You couldn't defeat us without help. We will show you one day. Remember that."

With that, the traitors turned and walked away down the path, toward the Route 1 exit. Ash and the group watched until they were out of sight. Just to be sure.

Once the traitors were out of sight, Ash sank to his knees. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Ash?" May asked.

"They're right…"

"Huh?"

"I couldn't take them alone. I couldn't protect anybody…" Ash managed to sob out.

"Ash come on. Don't…"

"They were right…" Ash mused. "I'm pathet…"

SLAP!

Everyone stared. Serena had just slapped Ash, who had fallen to the ground with a red mark on his cheek. May was about to retort, but Drew put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," he advised, with Brock nodding.

"Don't you DARE for one minute believe what those assholes think!" Serena exclaimed. "Just because someone hateful and bitter thinks your weak, does that mean it is true? NO! They decided to make some horrible attempt to put you down? They had no right to tell you what to do! They had no right to tell you to give up! They had no right to tell you you're worthless!"

"I agree," said Clemont, "You didn't see what Tracey tried to do. He was trying to sneak back into the corral, and convince your Pokémon to leave you!"

Ash stared, but said nothing, so Clemont continued.

"I don't think any of your Pokémon decided to betray you Ash." Clemont smiled, as a deafening roar of multiple Pokémon cries sounded out.

"What's more," continued Serena, "one of their Pokémon joined you."

This seemed to snap Ash out of his daze, and he looked up to see Ambipom grinning in a comforting way.

Ash refrained from saying anything for a moment. A whirlwind of emotion was rushing through him. Pain. Anger. Hurt. He was trying to avoid shifting to hating the traitors. Then, Serean's words rang through his head again.

' _Just because someone hateful and bitter thinks your weak, does that mean it is true? NO!'_

"You…you know what I'm gonna do?" Ash whispered, keeping his hat over his eyes.

Serena shook her head.

Ash immediately turned his cap around so that the brim was at the back, revealing his eyes. It looked like either a passionate fire or a rage filled fire had been re-ignited in his eyes.

"Prove those traitors WRONG!"

 **And that's Chapter 2! Please, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Burn

**OK so here is Chapter 3!**

"Well done Ash!" Smiled Serena, happy to see that she had helped out her crush, "It's what you told me: Never give up until the end! We can totally prove those traitors wrong!"

"That's the way," smiled Brock, "Just because someone thinks you are weak doesn't mean it is true! Besides…" he continued, holding out his fist, which Ash bumped with his own, "…I would be very disappointed to see that my longest traveling companion gave up. That is not like you at all!"

"Come on," smiled the relieved Professor Oak, "Let's celebrate Ash's return home. I'm sure we could all use some cheering up! Besides, I believe we have some introductions to make. I'll put the kettle on!"

And with that, after the introduction of the Kalos group to the rest, everyone began to prepare for tea. During this time, Ash learned that after the Johto Grand Festival, May and Drew had been traveling together. Ash smiled at this, as the two always seemed to have a thing for each other. Gary had also come back from Sinnoh, looking learn from his grandfather about being a Regional Professor, and that Brock had gone to Johto to learn from a Pokémon Doctor. He was doing well, but still had a lot to learn.

Professor Oak was excited to hear about the new Pokémon that Ash had caught in Kalos, and was giddy to hear that Ash had captured a Noivern.

Everyone was having such a good time that they didn't smell the smoke or hear the commotion…

"Thank you professor." smiled Drew, as the group was settling down in the sitting area after tea, "That was good tea."

Ash was explaining to Gary and Brock about the Pokémon he had caught in Kalos, as well as what he had learned about Mega Evolution. Serena and May were talking about Pokemon Contests and what it was like to be a Coordinator, while Bonnie sat nearby petting her sleeping Dedenne. Clemont, Drew, Delia, and Professor Oak were talking about what it was like to be a researcher, while the rest of the Pokémon played out in the Ranch. All seemed to be going well…

…until Pallet Town's local Fire Brigade alarm sounded.

"Oh no," gasped Oak, as he jumped up, startled by the noise coming from the alert sirens outside.

"What is it?" Asked Clemont, who seemed startled and confused by the sound. Ash and Gary had gotten up, while Delia looked worried.

"That's the Fire alarm," Professor Oak explained. "It signals to the local volunteer Firefighters to come to the Fire Station." Ash, Delia and Gary, who knew about this of course, had headed outside to see what was happening.

"So this means that there is a fire somewhere in Pallet Town?" Brock deduced, with the Professor nodding his head solemnly.

"Scary…," muttered Bonnie softly.

A startled shriek from outside and what sounded like Pokémon running alerted the group to a commotion outside. Quickly getting up, Brock, Clemont and Drew headed toward the door to see what had happened, with Oak not far behind.

Upon reaching the doorway, they noticed Gary helping Delia, who appeared to have fainted, and what appeared to be the disappearing form of Ash and his Water Pokémon running toward some smoke, just as fire trucks roared past the corral.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Gary was whispering, shaking her gently to try and wake her up, "Mrs. Ketchum what's wrong?"

As Brock, Clemont, and May, who had come out of the Lab with Serena and Bonnie, ran after Ash, the rest tried to help Delia up. Suddenly, Mrs. Ketchum's eyes shot open in panic.

"Pallet…House…" She muttered, struggling to get to her feet.

It was then that the Oaks realized where the smoke was coming from.

'This can't be!' Ash thought despairingly, as he hurried down the path toward the family restaurant, Pallet House. It had been in his family for a long time, and was the only source of the Ketchum's income.

As he ran into the parking yard of the restaurant, Ash could see police officers setting up a perimeter, and the firefighters jumping off their fire trucks, and begin preparations. They quickly pulled out hoses, thin aluminum heat shields, and breathing masks. Ash saw this, but knew he had to act as well, as it would take time for the firefighters to hook up to the hydrant and finish prepping.

His train of thought was interrupted by two of the firefighters running toward him, one shouting to him. "Hey, kid, get back!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean!" exclaimed the second firefighter, "Can't you see the building is on fire!"

"I can't," Ash began, before gasping and getting some breath back. "It's my family's restaurant! I have to do something!"

"We're here to help," came the sudden voice of Brock, as he, May, and a panting Clemont rushed onto the scene.

"Help how?" was the skeptical reply of the first firefighter.

"We've got Water Pokémon," Ash explained as he indicated to his water Pokémon: Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott, Palpitoad and Greninja. Brock responded by sending out Marshtomp, and May sent out Wartortle.

The firefighters thought about it for a few seconds before nodding "Very well. We will go tell the Chief."

With one of the two firefighters staying to supervise, Ash, Brock and May all ordered their Pokémon's most powerful Water-Type attacks, directing them toward the blaze, while Clemont rushed to aid the firefighter's final preparations.

As May watched her Wartortle attack the flames with Aqua Tail, she noticed that despite the assistance of the Water Pokémon, the flames were still burning at a dangerous rate.

' _This isn't good,'_ May thought to herself, _'We need more Water-power. If only…'_

At that moment, Munchlax once again emerged from its Poké Ball.

"Lax" Muchlax commented.

' _That's it!'_

"Munchlax use Metronome!" May called, hoping it would luckily turn into a Water move.

Much to her horror, however, a great mass of flames shot out of Munchlax's mouth, instead of a Water-type move.

"NO!" she cried, "stop! That's Overheat!"

Munchlax immediately stopped, but the damage had been done. A portion of the restaurants kitchen, which had previously been okay, was in flames.

Ash was in shock when he saw the kitchen go up in flames. He was about to say something to May, but when he saw the look of horror on both her and Munchlax's faces; Ash realized it wasn't their fault.

Instead, he and Brock set back to combating the fire.

It took a long time to get the fire under control, but eventually the blaze was out. As the police set to work with an investigation as to how the fire started, the group could only stare at the smoldering remains of the building. It was clear that the restaurant was unsalvageable.

Mrs. Ketchum had arrived with the Professor and the rest of the group, and all were clearly shaken. Delia had tears streaming down her face, and Professor Oak could only stare in shock. May was crying in Drew's arms, while Brock, Gary, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont stared at Ash, who had a distant look in his eyes.

One thought was going through everyone's mind.

' _What are the Ketchum's going to do now?'_

Indeed, it was a serious dilemma. Pallet House had been the only thing keeping Ash on his journey, and while Mrs. Ketchum had some money saved, in addition to the inevitable insurance, things would be tough for the Ketchums no doubt.

May was feeling especially ashamed. She had inadvertently contributed to the fire by using Munchlax's Metronome.

' _Perhaps things would not have been so bad had I not relied on luck so much…'_

Serena hated seeing Ash like this. Just hours ago, he had been betrayed by some of his closest friends, and now this. It was truly tragic.

' _No matter what_ …' Serena thought ' _Please. You cannot give up Ash! For everyone…for me…_

At that moment, Pikachu, who had previously been nuzzling Ash's leg in a comforting manner, heard something, and his ears twitched.

"HELP!"

' _Smack'_

"What was that?" exclaimed Gary, as everyone started looking around for the call for help.

Ash was looking around as well, albeit at a much slower pace than the others. It was then that he recognized the voice, at the same time spotting a nearby Officer Jenny's Herdier sniff what appeared to be a pile of charred red plastic in the charred remains.

It couldn't be…could it?

He suddenly saw a policeman walk toward his mom, with serious look on his face.

"Mrs. Ketchum, is there anyone wishing to do harm to you or your family in this town?"

"Not that I'm aware in this town…why?"

A pause. "Officer Jenny and Herdier have located what appear to be the remains of gas canisters. We are suspecting arson."

At that moment, what appeared to be the smell of smoke alerted everyone to a commotion off in the forest. Officer Jenny bolted toward the smell with a Poké Ball in hand.

At that moment, Ash ran after her with Pikachu, Kingler, Greninja and Oshawott.

' _I know that voice_ ,' Ash thought to himself, as he ran to the rescue. ' _I've known it for so long! Since my journey began. Would they?'_

 **OH HO Cliffhanger! Who set fire to Pallet House? Who screamed for Help? What is going on?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the third Chapter. Please Leave a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Malice

AN: Sorry for the late update, I've had a lot on my plate recently. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed, i really appreciate it!

Chapter 4

Ash ducked behind a large rock in the forest. There was no sign of the Jenny that he had followed, and he had heard voices up ahead. Figuring it would be best to stay out of sight, he, Pikachu, Oshawott and Kingler tried their best not to make a sound. Greninja had disappeared, most likely being stealthy to avoid detection as well.

Peeking over the top of the rock, Ash saw a sight that made him put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping.

There, tied up in the clearing, and with terrified expressions on their faces, were the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth. Jessie and James' Kalos Pokémon, Wobbuffet, Gourgeist, and Inkay were all fainted on the ground among them, in addition to the Pokémon he had not seen with them in a while: Jessie's Seviper and Yanmega, and James' Carnivine and Mime Jr., also fainted. Five Team Rocket Grunts surrounded them, with a Golbat, Dodrio, Venomoth, Golem and Rhydon, each one standing next to each Grunt, in addition to some figures Ash couldn't see.

The Rhydon appeared to be tossing something next to the helpless Trio, which Ash suddenly recognizing as the unconscious form of the Officer Jenny who had arrived there first and her fainted Arcanine.

At last a voice rang out from one of them.

"Jessie and James," it said, coming from a man with long black hair that stepped forward, "and of course your little Meowth pet…"

"H-hey," Meowth protested, but was silenced when the man kicked the helpless cat Pokémon.

"It has been determined that you have ben little more than a waste, as you have been funneling funds and resources, for years, into unsuccessful attempts to steal, of all things, a _Pikachu_."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked at that comment.

"Therefore, due to this wastefully high failure rate it has been deemed that you are no longer of use to Team Rocket, as ordered by our Boss Giovanni."

"Please…," Jessie begged, "You said it yourself. We have no use. Let us go…"

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." said the man, and the grunts snickered at that.

"Why…"

"You know too much," said another voice, and Ash recognized him as Dr. Zager, the scientist who had commanded the Trio in their efforts in Unova. "You could reveal things to the authorities. In Team Rocket, you serve or you die."

"Indeed," the black haired man continued, "And your time has come to an end."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Team Rocket was just throwing them away?

"Oh don't worry," Ash suddenly heard Dr. Zager say, "We are thankful for what you did manage to give us. So we have prepared a special treat for you."

Dr. Zager tossed four Poké Balls, which opened up to reveal Pokémon that Ash recognized. Jessie's Woobat and Frillish, and James' Yamask and Amoonguss, all from Unova, emerged. What was really disturbing was that they were wearing something on their heads that vaguely resembled something Ash had seen during his travels in Johto. They resembled Dr. Namba's Rage Crowns.

All the Pokémon had a blank look on their faces.

"The Boss thanks you for these subjects," Dr. Zager announced, "these new Crowns certainly have a way with erasing nasty sentiment."

Dr. Zager snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the Pokémon began charging attacks, while the grunts began ordering their Pokémon to charge attacks as well, aiming at the now ex-Rocket Trio, and the unconscious Officer Jenny.

Ash decided that he had to do something.

"Kingler quick!" he ordered, "Use Hyper Beam!"

Immediately, Kingler charged up and launched a Hyper Beam, and launched it at the Pokémon, managing to hit Amoonguss and Woobat, but only causing Yamask and Frillish to turn toward him, as Normal-type moves don't affect Ghost-type Pokémon.

"What's this?" asked one of the Rocket Grunts.

"It's that kid," said another Grunt, "the one we've been sent to…"

"Shut up you dingbat!" snapped the irate first grunt, "You'll let him know we've been sent to get him out of the way!"

"You're the dingbat!" snapped a third Grunt, "you just…"

"You…what…!" Ash suddenly had a realization. He could smell gasoline in the air. And the Rockets smelled of smoke.

"Oh…shit!"

"YOU!" Ash bellowed, "YOU'RE THE ONES WHO SET FIRE TO THE RESTERAUNT!"

The Grunts suddenly began to take a step back, even Dr. Zager looked a bit put off, but the black-haired man remained unfazed.

"Yeah," said one of the Grunts, "We were sent to take your journey out of the picture. What better way than to take out your support!"

"And I think we can eliminate you while we are at it!" said another Grunt, "We've got way better Pokémon than you! Venomoth, Psybeam!"

The Grunts Venomoth proceeded to launch a Psybeam attack at Kingler, which struck it, and caused it to get pushed back. Immediately, the Grunts began ordering their Pokémon to attack.

Ash proceeded to fight back, enraged. How dare they! How dare they hurt him and his mom so much!

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up a Thunderbolt attack, and launched it at the Rockets Pokémon, but suddenly, it was redirected to the Rhydon.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed the Grunt who commanded the Rhydon, "My Rhydon's Ability is Lightning Rod! Take this! Rhydon, Megahorn!"

The Rhydon was about to attack Pikachu, when suddenly, a rain of Water Shuriken rained down from the trees, hitting the Rocket's Pokémon, and canceling the Megahorn attack .

"Greninja!"

As Greninja appeared suddenly, Ash jumped out of the way of an incoming Shadow Ball from Yamask. Ash noticed that Yamask, Frillish, and to his surprise, Amoonguss, were attacking him.

'That Hyper Beam attack should have Fainted Amoonguss.' Ash thought, snapping out and calming down a little. 'Why…'

An attack command from the Grunts snapped Ash back to reality. He quickly realized that he had to take out the Rhydon for Pikachu's Electric-type attacks to work.

"Oshawott, Hydro Pump! Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

The super-effective attacks caused the Rhydon to faint, and Pikachu proceeded to zap the Golbat and Dodrio into unconsciousness as well. Only the Golem and Venomoth now remained.

"Commander Pierce," One of the grunts asked the black-haired man. "What should we do? He's getting the upper hand.

"Then don't fail me or Giovanni." Pierce said coolly.

Ash had enough, and his heart rate began to increase. These MONSTERS! Why couldn't Team Rocket leave him alone for once in his life! He barely noticed the sensations of synching with Greninja until Ash suddenly felt that he had become his Greninja.

Suddenly, he realized Greninja was in its Ash-Greninja Forme.

"GRENINJA! WATER SHURIKEN!"

Greninja proceeded to launch its Giant Water Shuriken at the Golem and Venomoth, fainting them.

"What is…"

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Ash could feel his rage building, and a wave of a water veil burst from Greninja and knocked back the Grunts, and Yamask, Frillish and Amoonguss.

Ash suddenly noticed that Woobat's Crown had broken, and now Woobat was looking around in a daze.

He suddenly knew what he had to do.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on the Crowns!"

Pikachu realized as well, and attacked with his tail glowing silver. Pikachu jumped in the air, and swiped at Yamask's Crown, managing to score a hit and snap the Crown in two. Then, using Yamask to jump to Frillish, he managed to do the same.

However, before he managed to strike a third Crown, Amoonguss, slammed Pikachu with a Body Slam attack, knocking the wind out of him, and nearly causing him to faint.

"PIKACHU!"

Suddenly, Pierce stepped forward, and sent out a Hypno. "As much as this is amusing, I'm afraid I cannot risk you. Hypno, Focus Blast!"

Hypno charged up a ball of Fighting-type energy, and proceeded to launch it at Greninja. The ball hit, and as Greninja is part Dark-type, it dealt major damage. Suddenly, Ash felt as if the wind was knocked out of him, and his vision became blurry.

"No…the Crown…"

"Pikapi."

Pierce smirked. "Time to end this, Hypno. One more Focus Blast!

"INKAY, INTERCEPT WITH PSYBEAM!"

"YANMEGA, SONICBOOM ON AMOONGUSS' CROWN!"

"HERDIER, ASSIST THE UNCONSIOUS OFFICER JENNY, GROWLITHE, FLAMETHROWER ON THAT HYPNO.

Ash spun, and the last thing that Ash noticed before he passed out was what looked like to be a group of police officers surrounding the unconscious Jenny and the Grunts, James's Inkay , Jessie's Yanmega and an officer's Growlithe launching attacks at Hypno, and Amoonguss, and, a large cloud of dust being kicked up in front of Pierce and Dr. Zager. Then…darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginning

Brink Chapter 5:

As consciousness bean to return to Ash, he thought he could hear voices from other people. What confused him was that he thought he heard Jessie, James, and Meowth talking to someone who sounded like…an Officer Jenny…, and they were…cooperating?

But alas, sleep overtook the poor teen, and he again passed out.

When he awoke, for real this time, he found that night had already fallen, and he had been moved to one of Professor Oak's couches, with a blanket over him.

Ash noticed that Serena had fallen asleep on the adjacent couch, and a bandaged Pikachu lay curled up on his lap. No doubt they had both been waiting for him to wake up.

He grunted and sat up, being sure not to disturb Pikachu, and managed to get out of the blanket without doing just that. Ash stood, and proceeded out onto the ranch through the back.

He was surprised to find all of his Pokémon sleeping in various positions around the entrance to the Lab. Ash would have smiled at the fact that his Pokémon had been waiting to hear news about him, but the day's events weighed heavily on his mind.

First most of his friends turn their backs on him, and then Team Rocket destroys his Mom's restaurant, and the Ketchum family's financial stability. To say Ash was upset would have been an understatement. He was downright FURIOUS.

Team Rocket had been a thorn in his side for his entire journey. Not just the Trio that had followed him, but the entire organization as well. Ash suddenly realized that he was very lucky. He had never had a Pokémon successfully stolen from him.

But what about other Trainers who were not so lucky?

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the door to the lab open, and he turned around to see Serena standing there.

"Ash I'm…I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry…"

"Thank you Serena." Ash replied solemnly. "What happened though? I think I passed out…"

"Well, the police heard screaming and what sounded like fighting in the woods. They followed, and apparently found you fighting Team Rocket." Serena answered. "Apparently the Jenny that had followed the noise initially woke up halfway through the battle, and heard what they did to your family. They managed to arrest five Team Rocket Grunts. She also heard Jessie, James, and Meowth help save you…"

This surprised Ash.

"Which reminds me," Serena added, "Officer Jenny told me to ask you to give a statement to her. The police are still here, conducting an investigation."

Ash remained silent.

"Ash," Serena continued, "I know you probably do not want to talk to anyone right now, but the sooner you give a statement, the better."

Ash was silent for a moment, then nodded and let Serena guide him to the investigating officers.

TIMESKIP: 2 WEEKS

It had been two weeks since the fire, and things were not looking all too good for the Ketchum family. Indeed, while the insurance was being processed, the gravity of the situation had set in.

Delia was distraught. Pallet House had been in her family for years, and with it gone, she didn't know what to do. Delia wasn't sure if she could set up a new restaurant, or if it would be worth it.

Jessie and James had agreed to testify in court against Team Rocket, their being fired and nearly killed being the final straw. In addition to Ash re-capturing his Ambipom, Jessie and James had re-caught their Unova Pokémon, who had been placed under mind control with the Crowns. Although they were mostly glad to be back, James was having a hard time trying to win back the trust of his Yamask, who had been very hurt at being given away. Aside from that, Meowth and the other Pokémon were recovering well.

May was upset as well. After her famous luck ran out and she had made the fire worse during the blaze, she would leave the Ketchum's house for sometimes hours at a time. The others were worried, until Brock decided to follow her one evening, and discovered her vigorously training her Pokémon, relying less on moves like Assist and Metronome, and forming a great deal of combinations and appeals for her Contests. When Brock asked her what she was doing, she answered:

"I can't rely on luck alone forever."

And indeed, she was trying to end her dependence on luck, and expand into strategy and tactics.

Ash was the hardest hit, and at first seemed to have lost all sense of his normal previous self. He barely spoke, barely ate, and barely left his room. Pikachu and his other Pokémon were worried. Some of Ash's Pokémon began training with each other vigorously, such as Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Torterra, Hawlucha and Greninja, as if to try and get Ash back. Ash's behavior worsened when the group was informed that the captured Rocket Grunts were unwilling to cooperate.

Then, Ash suddenly received a phone call, and he began leaving the house to go train with his Pokémon. Somehow, not only did he seem more determined, but also more focused. Whenever someone went to go check on him, they found that he was often trying to teach his Pokémon different types of moves, as well as taking into account things like typing, physical and special attacks, and immunities.

Then one day, about two weeks after the betrayal and fire, he gathered everyone together.

Ash sat in the center of the living room, with Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, May, Drew, Brock, Gary, Delia, Professor Oak, and (oddly) Jessie, James, and Meowth, the latter three who were still bandaged from their ordeal.

Ash stayed silent for a few minutes before he began.

"I'm glad you were all able to make it." Stated Ash, "and I wanted to say thank you all for staying by me and my family through thick and thin."

Everyone smiled at this.

"When I was fighting Team Rocket in the woods," Ash continued, noticing the flinches coming from the ex-Trio, "I noticed something, several things actually. First off, some of my older Pokémon that had been at the lab for a while were not as strong as I remember. I realized that my Pokémon had been out of action for too long, and that in addition to that, I was not maximizing their attack potential."

"As in?" inquired the Professor.

Ash seemed thoughtful for a minute, before explaining. "I had Kingler use Hyper Beam. Now don't get me wrong, Hyper Beam is a strong move. But I've heard that Kingler is more of a Physical attacker, and Hyper Beam is a Special attack. As a result, it wasn't really all too effective."

This caused everyone to think a minute.

"Hm," voiced Gary, "that is a thought. I suppose most Trainers simply use whatever powerful moves their Pokémon learn, as opposed to maximizing on their potential. Quite wasteful actually."

"Yes," replied Ash, "and through this, I have come to a conclusion. I need to improve. Improve by great amounts."

Delia had tears brimming in her eyes, "Ash, if I could, I would support you in another Journey, but our financial…"

She was interrupted by Ash raising his hand to say he still had more to say, "Mom, I know about our financial situation. But don't worry. I received a call from Scott, on behalf of Lance and the Pokémon G-Men."

Everyone's eyes went wide, especially Gary, Drew, Oak, Delia, Clemont and Bonnie who hadn't met Lance, unlike the others. Those that had were still surprised though. What would the Champion of Johto be doing calling Scott, asking to speak to Ash?

Ash let the news sink in before he continued. "Lance and the G-Men heard about my adventures, or rather, my many encounters with those Villainous Teams, and what happened two weeks ago. They say they want me to give a report about what I know about them, as they don't have all that much info on them."

"Indeed," continued Jessie, briefly surprising everyone, "Team Rocket routinely conducts prison breaks and hires lawyers to help get their captured Agents freed. Look at Butch and Cassidy for example."

"Yes," James added, "They do their best to remain as transparent as possible."

"As a result," continued Ash, "they have little time to interrogate and get information. Therefore, they cannot launch anything major without good evidence. That is why they have asked me to travel again, and they will fund me. In exchange, I will gather what information on Team Rocket, and any other organizations that rise. Keep tabs on them, and gather evidence, if you know what I mean."

He paused to let the information sink in again.

"Have you agreed?" inquired Gary.

"Not yet. I asked for some time to consider their offer."

Delia immediately stood up.

"Ash," she said, "I know you want to travel, but I can't allow you to do this. It's far too dangerous! You could get killed!"

"Mom…I'll be careful…"

"NO!" She sobbed suddenly, startling everyone, including Ash, "You don't understand! You mean so much to me! I can't lose you! Not after…"

"This is about Dad, isn't it."

This stunned everyone. Never had they heard anyone talk about Ash's father. Never had any of them even MET Ash's father.

"Exactly!" Delia continued, "After your father left, he never came back! We all had to expect the worst…"

"Mom," Ash replied, "I want you to know that I love you, and I'm proud to be your son. However, this isn't about you or me. Think about it! If I don't do something about these organizations, who will? What if no one does anything? They will keep harming the world! They have to be stopped!"

Delia, who was processing all she heard, paused. ' _Oh Ash_.' She thought ' _You're so selfless. Those traitors don't know what they've thrown away. You're more like your father than you know…'_

Ash decided to continue. "The League has also agreed to help set up a restaurant in a different location, possibly at Indigo Plateau."

Getting no response, he decided to continue further. "It's not just that. I want to become stronger. I NEED to become stronger. Not just to prove my ex-friends wrong, but to protect everyone and everything I care about."

The silence hung in the air for a moment. Then…

"They'll support you? Help set up the restaurant again?"

"Yes."

Another pause, which Delia looked like she was thinking about it intently, until she finally made her decision.

"Alright Ash. I'll allow it."

Instead of whooping, as one would expect from Ash Ketchum, he surprised everyone by smiling and embracing his mother. "I'll make you proud mom. And I'll protect the world"

"But if you get hurt…" She continued suddenly, "or if anything happens to you, I want you to know that I will not tolerate it anymore."

Ash smirked, but only briefly.

TIMESKIP: 3 DAYS LATER

It had been three days since Ash told everyone his offer. During those three days, the Ketchum Family had been discussing things over video phone, setting their affairs in order in Pallet Town, and began packing up the house. Delia had also asked Mimey if he wanted to be her Pokémon, and when he agreed, he was captured in a Poke Ball.

In addition, Ash had mentioned that his remaining friends were allowed to travel with him on his new journey.

While things seemed at least semi-clear to the Ketchum's, their friends were having a difficult time deciding what to do…

Ash was busy packing up some things in his room, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

Brock stepped in, looking conflicted. "Ash," he started, gazing at his oldest travel companion. "I want to join you on this journey. Really I do…" he trailed off.

"But…"

Brock smirked: Ash was able to read him, no doubt from the years they travelled together.

"I can't just give up on my doctor training," he admitted, "I've come so far, and I still have a lot to learn. I just don't think I can come with you…yet."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Yet?" he asked.

Brock smiled, "I know you Ash, and I know you dream big. You're not content with just this. I can tell you're planning something. And I want to be a part of it."

Ash smiled, as he extended his hand. "You'll have your place in it, Dr. Harrison."

"Not Dr. yet," Brock advised, as he took Ash's extended hand in a handshake.

When Ash shook Brock's hand, he felt something small and spherical placed in his palm. He opened the hand, and though it took a second to recognize it, his eyes widened.

"Brock, I can't…"

"Don't say that, man." Brock smiled, "I kind of took it on a whim. You were the one that helped save the Black Apricorn Tree while I went after Pineco. You were the one who caught the Apricorn as well. Therefore, I think you deserve this Heavy Ball. It would be a good idea to have several different types of Poke Balls in your bag. Besides, I'm not sure I'm going to need it, and I'm sure you'll need it at some point."

Ash pondered a minute as he held the miniaturized Heavy Ball from Kurt in his hand. Then he closed his hand.

"Thank you Brock. I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"That reminds me…" Brock pondered as he turned to leave the room, "Don't you still have a Fast Ball somewhere as well?"

Gary was looking over his Arcanine's health on the Oak Lab's medical computer, when he noticed Ash come in.

"Checking over Arcanine?"

"Yeah. I'm swapping him for my Dodrio: Arcanine's been restless here at the lab without me. It'll be nice to have him with me in my team again. "

A pause.

"Ash," Gary ventured "I'm impressed with the nobility you have invested in this. I must say I'm proud to be your friend. I want to be able to help you on your journey. But I don't know if I can."

Ash was taken aback by this: normally Gary was so confident.

"Is there a reason?"

"I'm not sure if I want to travel again…" Gary admitted. "I really must say that, well, my traveling days are over for now. I'm content working in a lab, making new discoveries. But, I'm not sure how I'll be able to stand on my own, if you catch my drift. How I'll move out from my Grandad's shadow, yet at the same time live up to his legacy."

With that, it all made sense to Ash.

"You're concerned that if you travel with me, you'll miss your chance to learn from him, right?"

"Exactly. I just don't know what to do."

Ash looked thoughtful for a moment, before he answered.

"I would recommend staying and learning from Professor Oak. I sense you want to learn as much as you can: Learn to be a Professor. Not just any Professor, the greatest! Besides, I think the professor will need a strong trainer to help him defend the Lab. You know, just in case." Ash stated, as he headed out to the Corral.

Gary smirked: Truly some things never change.

Clemont and Ash were talking in the Ketchum's yard, while Bonnie played with Dedenne and some of Ash's Pokémon.

"So Clemont…you and Bonnie have to head back to Lumiose?"

Clemont sighed and nodded his head.

"After the Lumiose Conference, the Kalos League Committee was concerned about the fact that I have Clembot running the Gym. They want to administer some basic Gym Leader tests to see if a robot is really capable of running the Gym." He paused. "Bonnie really wants to keep traveling, and frankly so do I, but we have to be sure that he Gym is in good hands…er…servos. It probably won't take too long to assure the League, to be honest, but I don't want to hold you up."

Ash smiled. "Well then, why not head back and then meet me in Viridian City.I plan to head there after I help mom set up the new restaurant. I have to start training, and I hear that Viridian is a good place to start, so I might spend about a week there. Plus, I released a Pokémon nearby and…"

Ash's expression saddened and he stopped himself.

"Y-y-you mean it?" Clemont asked, feeling hopeful.

"We can continue traveling with you?" Bonnie suddenly butted in, surprising the two teens.

Ash, despite what emotions he was feeling at the moment, couldn't help but smile at his youngest travel companion's antics. He answered their question with a simple nod.

"YAY!" Bonnie cheered, and happily hugged Ash. "Thank you so much! Why the long face though?"

"I broke a promise to that Pokémon."

May and Drew were feeding their Pokémon in the corral when Ash found them, while walking into the corral with a piece of paper in hand, trying to decide what Pokémon to take with on this new journey.

May was surprised when he told them what he was doing, even more so when he mentioned that he would now begin rotating his Pokémon on hand with his Pokémon in storage.

"I thought you liked forming strong bonds with your Pokémon? Not just leveling them to get stronger." May asked.

Ash smiled. "I do. But during this whole ordeal, I noticed something. My Pokémon seem to be losing their strength, rusting, if I leave them here too long and don't raise them myself. They need to be in top shape, as any Coordinator knows. I started rotating my team when I traveled through Unova, and I found it wasn't that bad a method. I found I could still form a strong bond with my Pokémon, especially if we were training. So I've decided to start rotating my Pokémon."

May smiled. "If it's okay with you, I've decided to accompany you on this journey."

"Hm?"

"Pokémon Contests have not yet reached out after Sinnoh and Johto. So I figured I would try to re-do the Kanto region Contests, and try again from there! You know 'if at first you don't succeed, try again!'" May grinned.

Ash smiled. He was starting to form a new travel group of old friends already. It was almost as if the betrayal had not happened.

"What about you Drew?" May asked her rival. Drew looked up after apparently spacing out.

"Not sure yet," Drew stated, a little too distantly. May noticed.

"Oh…" she said, "well I know since we're rivals and all, I still may seem a little awkward again, but I was hoping you would like to travel with us too!"

Drew raised an eyebrow to indicate his surprise.

"I'll have to think about that." he stated simply, as he walked off.

"Oh…" said a slightly crestfallen May. "Well okay, I hope you decide to come with us. What do you think Ash…"

But Ash had already followed Drew.

"What's your problem?"

Drew spun around after entering the living room of the lab, taken aback by such an abrupt question.

"What's it to you," Drew replied shortly.

"May just asked you to travel with us, and you brush her off coldly. What the hell!"

"With US." grunted Drew unhappily as e turned back away. "Wow, what a great way to invite a guy as a third wheel."

"It's about May isn't it? You're jealous."

Drew stopped suddenly.

"You're jealous about the other men in May's life. I'll admit it took me a great deal of time to figure that out, but I can tell now that I've grown up a bit. I wanted to say that if you smother her, you'll push her away. She has feelings too, you know, and you can't treat her like she's an object!"

A silence followed as Ash let the advice sink in. He was getting ready for a fight when Drew suddenly stated…

"You're right."

This surprised Ash.

"I like her." Drew began, "I really like her. I've felt these strange feelings ever since I first met her on Slateport Beach. She was different than all those fangirls I have that fawn over me. She actually acknowledged that I was an individual, with individual feelings, and not some hot man or a prize to be won."

Ash remained silent.

Drew continued. "And, for the first time I felt…happy, wanted, and like an individual."

This stunned Ash. Never had he or any of his companions heard about Drew's personal life.

"So," Drew went on, "it would be hypocritical of me to treat her like an object. But…damn. I really don't want to make excuses. I just…I feel like I have always been treated like an object, or a clay for someone to mold. It's been that way all my life. My family" a pause, as Drew thought out revealing some of his most controversial experiences. "My father, to sum him up in one word, was…overbearing. He constantly wanted me to follow in his footsteps, to take over his business, and to do who he decided. He wanted to mold me into his image. And my mother wanted essentially the same. Then I discovered contests, and I felt that…I could be…someone other than me…I really don't want to hurt May, but I guess I have had a bad example. But around her I feel…"

Ash smiled. "You don't have to worry. There is nothing going on between me and her. Nothing but friendship…and mentorship I suppose. But I'll admit, I'm a Battler, and she's a Coordinator, so I suppose that there is only so much I can tech her."

"But I'm her rival, and we compete…"

"You know what I've noticed about rivals," Ash interrupted, "I've noticed that the more I compete with my rivals, the better we both become. We seem to push ourselves to greater heights, and compete to surpass not just our rivals, but ourselves as well. I've had several rivalries over the years, some good, some rather derisive. But with all of them, I've noticed that we've both been improving, and growing to better terms with each other as we grow closer. Now think. If I managed to grow close with my rivals by competing with them, how close would I get by traveling with them, eh?"

Drew stared, as if he had just realized something.

Ash turned to leave, "You know…consider it."

Over the past few days, Serena had to admit that she was torn.

After she had competed in her first Master Class Pokémon Showcase, she had received an offer: an offer that required her to contact someone after she had stopped traveling.

She wanted to accept that offer, but after Ash's conversation with them about the Pokémon Leagues' offer, she felt that she didn't want to separate from Ash just yet.

He was so selfless, and she felt he needed her during these hard times.

Which is why she was now on the video phone with Palermo right now, trying to bring herself to say the words that she felt needed to be said…

"I can't accept your offer just yet." Serena said, unable to tell Palermo 'At all.'

On the screen Palermo stared at Serena for a good while, as if trying to read her facial expressions.

Then…

"You're not telling me the full truth, are you?"

Serena was shocked.

Palermo continued nonetheless. "You don't have any confidence, and you look like you're trying to force the words out. I think you're lying to me."

Serena nodded, numbly.

"Why is it you contact me before you are done traveling?"

"Because my Kalos journey is over," Serena admitted, after a moment, "and I still feel like I need to learn things. I was going to go on another journey, to learn how to be a Pokémon Coordinator in Pokémon Conteests as well, and learn how to make others happy. Just like Aria."

Serena suspected that mentioning her greatest rival to her greatest rival's former teacher would not help, and for a moment, Palermo didn't respond.

"Pokemon Contests, correct? Males can participate as well?"

"Yes."

Another pause: then an admission.

"Serena, I'm not going to evade the truth. The Pokémon Showcase Committee has been receiving multiple complaints about the Showcases themselves."

Serena was surprised. "What do you mean? What are the complaints about?"

"To be frank, many are concerned that Showcases are rather sexist. Many feel that they are reinforcing gender stereotypes, especially since they are girl's only competitions, and that many tasks the Performers undertake are rather stereotypical and sometimes degrading and even menial."

"You feel similar?" Serena ventured, having caught on to some of the words Palermo used.

"I can't say I'm pleased to hear this," Palermo admitted, "especially since I work a great deal to promote and manage them. But I have to admit that these critics have some good points."

Serena was amazed.

"There have been talks," Palermo continued, "of possibly adapting the Showcases to a Showcase-Contest hybrid, and to eventually allow males to participate as well. I've been asked to act in an advisory capacity on this matter, and while I have heard about Pokémon Contests, I have never participated in one, or observed them thoroughly. I have heard some great things about them, however. I was wondering…"

Serena subconsciously held her breath.

"…if I could ask you to try these Pokémon Contests. See what they entail, if they are good, and if it is possible to adapt our Showcases to fit their criteria. I have also heard that others have made similar offers to some of your rivals."

Serena's eyes lit up even more!

"If you do this for me, I will be able to keep my offer open for when you are ready. Besides, I believe that a fresh perspective is always good. Will you do this?"

Serena had to resist the urge to jump up and say 'Yes!' at the top of her lungs. Instead, she settled on a big smile, and a grateful "Yes that would be good. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad to hear it," Palermo said, with one of her wry smiles, and the call ended.

' _Perhaps,'_ Palermo thought to herself as the call finished, _'I should be thanking you…'_

A couple days later…

Ash, Serena and May were packing their belongings, getting ready to travel to Indigo Plateau to accompany Delia and the Ketchum family's belongings in the moving trucks. The house that the family had lived in for years was now empty, and the yard devoid of Delia's garden: it was a rather unnerving sight for most of the Pallet Town residents, many of whom were well acquainted with the Ketchum Family. The residents were upset to see such a prominent and friendly family go, but they knew that there was little left in the town for the Ketchum's, now that Pallet House was no more.

Brock had left a day ago to return to his training in Johto, and Clemont and Bonnie were preparing to return to Kalos briefly. Jessie, James, and Meowth had been placed in protective custody to protect them until their testimony at the trial of the captured Rocket Grunts.

In spite of everything, Ash felt bad for them. True they had harassed him and his group throughout their journey, but there seemed to be something between them; a sort of grudging respect, if you will.

Ash also felt that he now had a similar uncertain future with the , he had a bit more of a difficult time trying to understand them. But as far as he knew, they had been in Team Rocket for as long as he knew them. Now they had nothing, and were wanted by said organization.

But alas, Ash still felt upset at them. They hadn't had too much time to talk to him between the conversations Ash had with the group about his new journey and when they left for protective custody, and apparently, they had not even tried for some reason.

Alas, these were his thoughts as he walked back to his former house from the Oak Lab after selecting some Pokémon to take with him. He had selected Pikachu, Charizard, Totodile, Bayleef, Sceptile, and Noivern. Although he had some stops to make on his journey as well.

As he approached his old house, he saw a small crowd of friends, including Gary and Professor Oak, saying goodbye to Delia, and eventually him too. Tears were shed and hugs were shared, and it tore at Ash's heart to leave the town he grew up in.

Eventually, deciding he needed a moment, he excused himself from the crowd and headed over to the now-empty garden that his mom loved so much. He found May and Serena there, talking about the upcoming adventure they were going to have.

As he didn't seem to be noticed right away, he stepped up to the front door, and mused. This would be the last time he looked at this familiar front door, possibly forever.

Though he suddenly remembered most of his friends turning their backs on him, and it seemed to help him a bit. His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed a Pokémon's shadow above him, getting closer.

As Ash, Serena and May looked up, they noticed a Flygon landing on the ground, and were surprised. As the Flygon landed, a familiar figure stepped off the Dragon Pokémon.

"Hey," Drew Hayden said to the surrounding group. He seemed…different somehow. Not to be deterred, he walked over to May…was that a blush on his face?

"May," Drew began, "I wanted to say I'm sorry that I walked off earlier. I…had a lot to think about…" he continued, avoiding the subject of his confrontation with Ash. "And I feel terrible about snubbing you like that. I must say that I really enjoyed these past few months traveling with you, and…although I'm not sure about traveling with a group, yet…I'm willing to give it a try."

No one said anything for a moment…then…

"Gee, I'm not sure…I was awfully snubbed…," May said thoughtfully, although everyone could tell that her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, on one condition…"

"Yes?"

A wry smirk. "You tell me why it took you so long to lighten up and travel with us."

Drew was taken aback briefly, but then he smirked, "Well, April, if you were listening, I mentioned it already. I'm not sure about traveling in a group."

"That's not a reason!"

"Yes it is. Oh, before I forget…" He said making everyone smile. "Ash, those former Rockets wanted me to give you this." And he handed Ash an unmarked envelope.

Ash quirked an eyebrow, but he took the envelope and opened it to find a letter addressed to him.

 _Dear twerps…err kids,_

 _This is James here, writing the letter on behalf of all of us. Meowth is still recovering, and Jessie is still unable to bring herself to face you after…what happened. However, I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say I wanted to thank you for what you did. Saving the life of some folk who pretty much stalked you over the course of your journey._

 _We also wanted to say that we are sorry for that. I know it may seem cheap to say this, but I feel it is necessary. Team Rocket was everything to us, and we followed it to out end. Not our real end so to speak, but our metaphorical journey, if you know what I mean. I must say though, it was a great experience, traveling the world, and seeing all the sights, saving it a couple of times too._

 _We are planning on making amends for our misdeeds by testifying in court and assisting the authorities in investigating Team Rocket. It will take a while, but after we are done, we hope to…I don't know…join you on your journey? I must say, it will be nice to see the world from a different perspective, and to be honest, I have to try and win Yamask's trust back. We really hope we are able to make it up to you this way, and prove that we are not so bad after all._

 _Hope you accept our apology…_

 _James…Jessie, and Meowth._

Ash finished reading the letter and smiled. So they did care…

Maybe he could forgive them…maybe.

In the meantime, he turned to Serena, May and Drew. "Alright guys. Let's head to Indigo Plateau and help my mom set up a new restaurant, and then we'll head to Viridian City, and meet up with Bonnie and Clemont. Then…we start a new adventure!"

AN: Sorry for the late update. I have had a great deal of distractions, and it was a long chapter to write, I hope not to disappoint though! Alright, the next chapter will take place after a time skip, and hopefully I can move on to some more interesting events in this story, and introduce the OC's I have planned. I know I took a long time to set up the backstory, but I hope I made sense.

As usual: Read, Reivew, Tell me how I can improve, and thank you to all that did that so far! It has really helped me keep going!

Peace out dudes!


	6. Chapter 6: Timeskip

**Heya all! I'm so happy with my new pen name**

 **Sorry for the late update, but I have been going through a TREMENDOUS amount of hurtful shit in my personal life that has really affected, and been affecting me. There have been many changes going on in my life rather rapidly, and it has been extremely overwhelming at times.**

 **I must say though, that whenever I saw someone has constructively favorite, followed, or reviewed my story or my profile, it always made me smile, and feel a little better. You've been helping me in a very dark time in my life. Thank you to all who have constructively favorite, followed, or reviewed. I very much appreciate it!**

 **IMPORTANT: RETCON: The reason I said in the first chapter that Ash had lost to Sawyer was due to the fact that the Lumiose Conference arc had not yet aired, and therefore anything could have happened. Therefore, I went with the rival who seemed to be the best choice to defeat Ash, having NO idea that Alain would be the one to defeat him, if he was defeated at all. That was a bit disappointing in that department if I'm honest. Ah well.**

 **Given that, and the events that happened during and after the Conference, I have decided to retcon the events as they were implied in the First Chapter, and just have them play out as they did in the anime, up until the group split up.**

 **I didn't want to change the first chapter, and spring it on you all like that. And I don't plan on changing that in the first chapter either. It is a minor detail, but a detail nonetheless.**

 **Ok now that everything important is out of the way, ONWARD!**

Chapter 6: Timeskip

So time moved on, and the unchanging days began to change little by little. And over the next 10 years, many changes occurred…

The traitors continued their journeys, attempting at their own dreams. The reactions of all the people that knew Ash, and some who knew Ash through the traitors, varied.

Some of the gang's old rivals and friends agreed with the traitors, such as Barry, Zoey and Trip. Zoey had said that Ash was annoying, and had no clue what he was doing. Barry had said that he was impressed by Ash once, but had lost it after he had lost in the Kalos League. And Trip said that he knew Ash, or rather 'that dumb pun from the boonies' was always weak, exemplified by Trip's beginning Snivy beating Ash's much more leveled Starter Pikachu with little effort. After laughing at Ash's memory, those rivals became the traitors' on-off traveling companions.

Other rivals that agreed with the traitors' opinion included Georgia and Burgundy. Both who thought little of Ash from the start. Georgia claimed that Ash's victory over her and her Pawniard was simply a fluke due to the terrain, and that that the now-Bisharp would destroy that 'stupid Snivy of his.' Burgundy, of course, reasoned that Ash was incompatible with his Pokémon from the start, and that it was "pointless to keep working with Pokémon that would not work well with him from the start!" They kept on competing with their rivals Iris and Cilan as if nothing had changed.

One of the worst of the rivals was Paul, arguably Ash's greatest rival. With the knowledge that Ash's friends felt he was worthless, and they had not seen Ash since, he relapsed back into his callous old ways. To top it off, he began travelling with the traitors, essentially replacing Ash in the rapidly falling group of friends. The traitors began to learn and use Paul's methods, attitudes, and training regimes, and soon some of their Pokémon were regretting their decision to remain with their trainers.

But plenty of their old rivals were disgusted by what the traitors had done.

Upon learning of the traitors' actions, Stephan, Bianca, and Cameron had broken ties with the traitors, with Cameron going as far as calling them "disgusting excuses for Human beings." This caused a great deal of tension whenever the two groups ran into each other or competed against each other. Nothing major happened, thankfully.

Not only were the traitor's acquaintances affected, but other friends and rivals that the traitors did not meet were affected. Alain, after deciding to postpone his Elite 4 challenge to let Lumiose rebuild and recover, as well as wanting to go on a journey to cleanse his conscience of Team Flare's actions, was outraged, along with Mairin. The two spent great deal of time searching for Ash during their journey, growing closer together at the same time.

Sawyer, upset at the loss of his greatest rival and mentor figure, had taken some time off of his studies With Hoenn Champion Steven Stone, to look for Ash as well. Upon finding nothing, he returned to work with Steven, disappointed in himself, although he did improve about four years later, after receiving some great news from Steven.

Other friends, such as Casey, Luke, A.J., and Angie, among others, were distraught to learn of Ash's former friends actions. Many had resolved, as a result, to work and train even harder, to either honor Ash, or impress him if he returned. There were many unknowns at that time, you know?

Eventually, some of Ash's loyal friends and traveling companions began to reappear. Clemont returned periodically to run the Lumise Gym with the Clembot. Bonnie also reappeared, leaving for her own Pokémon Journey when she turned ten, and competing in the Lumiose and Ever Grande Conferences as well.

May and Drew reappeared as well, being prominently featured in the Coordinating circuit for several years as rivals. Luckily, or perhaps intentionally or fate determined, Drew and May never competed in a region Dawn and Zoey were competing in. Drew's family was also the subject of a good amount of attention…but no more can be said, or another story shall be spoiled!

What was most shocking was what happened at the end of the seventh year covered, and it's Hoenn Grand Festival…

….

The competitors in the Final Round were May Maple, age 23, with Blaziken and Beautifly, and Drew Hayden, age 24, with Roserade and Masquerain. The Contest Battle was intense, although Drew seemed to be doing things rather, for lack of better word, _carefully_. Eventually the timer stopped, and something that had never been seen in the happened in the History of Contest Grand Festivals. Both of the Coordinators' meters ran out at the same time.

The Hoenn Grand Festival Final had ended in a Draw.

May was stunned. Lillian Meridian was taken aback, the judges were unsure how to award the Ribbon Cup and declare a Top Coordinator. But Drew solved this in a rather touching way. Shaking away nervousness at what he was about to say, he asked Lillian for the microphone. And he gave a speech regarding him and May.

"May, when I first met you on the beach here in Slateport City, I'll admit I was thinking I would thinking you were probably another rookie who was doomed to loose and be crushed by their first Pokémon Contest, and when you learned my name, another fangirl. But I was utterly floored by how you acted instead. You got made, cutely I might add, at my remarks. You refused to give up, even after your first loss. You worked hard, and strived to be better than me. And for the first time in my life, I truly felt like an individual. Not a tool. Not a toy. I was a person; A PERSON. I must admit, I felt something, and through our Hoenn encounters, it grew into a crush. Alas, we were still rivals, so while you worked to surpass me, I likewise worked to surpass you. When we were in Kanto, you finally beat me, and I knew your full strength. But both you and I grew stronger, through traveling together, through Johto, and through these last few years. Ever since we started dating a year ago, I felt happy. I felt happier than I have ever felt in my entire life. I wasn't dragged down by my father's death or even my family anymore. Everyone changed me, you more than anyone. But we were still rivals, and still competing to be better than the other. So I have waited. I have waited for this day, when we stand at the top of the Grand Festival, together, in the city we met, not as competing rivals, but as equals."

May was stunned at Drew's words, so passionate ant well wound together so intricately. She couldn't move, and she had tears in her eyes, Sapphire orbs that she could not break off Drew's Emerald ones.

Drew was sweating a river due to the audience present for what he was about to ask her. (Most of the audience was in tears as well, mind you)

"May, I really like you, no no no, I Love You, and I would go to the Moon and back if it would make you happy. I hope you feel the same. I hope I make you happy. And I hope I do NOT mess this up. Because, here and now, as equals I ask you, May Maple…"

Time seemed to stop, and space seemed to slow. May could barely breathe, as Drew got down on one knee, and pulled out of his suit pocket, a small, deep red velvet box, opening it slowly to reveal…a beautiful gold ring.

"…will you marry me?"

The Contest Stadium was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, as everyone watching held their breath…

May, to try and steady her nerves, which were going supernova, took a deep breath…

And another…

And another…

"Yes!"

Drew shakily stood up, and slowly placed the ring on May's ring finger, stood up…

…and the two smashed their lips together in their most passionate and first public kiss.

The Contest Stadium erupted in a deafening chorus of cheers, as May and Drew broke apart, and May, overcome by the surreal and nerve-novaing experience, proceeded to faint.

"That…that is the most beautiful thing I have heard a man propose to a women with!" Lillian bubbled out through the river of tears flowing down her face, s the Judges applauded. "Congratulations Drew, and Congratulations May! I guess the Ribbon Cup will be awarded to this new union!"

But Drew heard none of this as he, overcome by the surreal and nerve-novaing experience, proceeded to faint too.

….

One month later, Andrew Hayden and May Maple-Hayden were married, and a further nine months later, twins Ryan and Ruby Hayden were born.

Like all marriages, they were not ALLWAYS perfect, and they did get into their share of fights. But Drew and May would always make up, and worked hard to raise Ryan and Ruby with love and care.

Drew and May took a break from competing in Contests for a while, to start raising their family. They instead worked on setting up new Contests, and working to create a Doubles Contest.

But more on that later…

….

Things began to change for Pokémon Trainers of all specializations all around as well.

For many years, the Pokémon community as a whole had always had to keep an eye out for many criminal organizations that had risen over the years, particularly the elusive Team Rocket. While many had been stopped, and many conspirators in those organizations arrested and tried, mostly due to the past actions of Ash Ketchum and his groups, there were still many at large, and more managing to escape from custody.

Eventually, it was found out and proven that many officers in the several police forces around the regions had been corrupt. Their activities included anything from taking bribes to being in organization's pockets, to sometimes being members of these organizations outright. These discoveries shocked the world, and a series of both internal and external investigations were carried out, with many still going on.

Team Rocket, which had proven to be one of the most elusive organizations to track, was also a major thorn in the world's side. Eventually, however, with the gathering amount of evidence on the organization, and the diminishing of several corrupt law enforcement officers, things began to change.

Over time, more and more Team Rocket bases, labs and operations were exposed and taken down, mostly in part due to the operations of the International Agents, ,and the Pokémon G-Men. Not only was a majority of Team Rocket's forces taken down, but many of their corporate investors were discovered as well. These included corporations that funded the horrible organization for profit, rich people who thought the laws did not apply to them, and twisted people who wanted a piece of world domination. Eventually, Giovanni Vrocketts, well known CEO of Vwetoo-Vrocketts Industries, was discovered to be the head of Team Rocket. After a difficult campaign, authorities managed to finally capture the now-infamous Giovanni, and Vwetoo-Vrocketts Industries was shut down. However, while Vwetoo-Vrocketts had provided a cover and most of the funding for Team Rocket, records indicate a final major corporate sponsor that had yet to be identified…

Alas, things were changing in the world of Pokémon competitions as well.

Many tournaments and events revolving around Pokémon continued to be held and grow. Ten years is indeed a long time, and many faces on the circuits continued to come and go. In fact, a great many more appeared on the competition circuits, with sinister organizations and Pokémon thieves becoming increasingly less and less of an issue.

Alas, during these ten years, many of the old Champions remained, as of yet, unmatched:

Aria remained Kalos Queen.

Diantha remained Kalos Champion.

Alder was close to retirement, and if a victor over the Unova Elite 4 was not determined through the next Unova Champions League, he would have to start looking for a successor.

And speaking of Unova, as well as retirements, Opelucid City Gym Leader Drayden was in the process of selecting his successor as well.

Cynthia was uncontested as Sinnoh Chamion.

Steven Stone remained unbeaten as the Hoenn Champion. Although Steven was growing rather restless in his role as Champion, as he was increasingly wishing to get on the road again and follow his passion for collecting rare stones.

However, it was the Johto League and Kanto's Indigo League where most of the changes were occurring.

The President of the Pokémon League, President Charles Goodshow, was getting very old, and it was becoming apparent that he would need to step down at some point soon. He kept going for the ten years, but time was catching up to him, and the eventuality of his retirement, and the need to appoint a successor, were rapidly getting closer.

In addition to, or perhaps unintentionally because of this, Kanto's Indigo League was suffering greatly. The Indigo League was famously known as the first of the major Pokémon Leagues, and having set the mold for all of the subsequent Regional Pokémon Leagues. The problem that the Indigo League was suffering from, however, was rooted in this as well: this League was the _first_ ; therefore, it was also the _oldest_. Few of the rules and guidelines for the Indigo Gym Challenge, The Indigo Plateau Conference, and even Official Battles themselves, among other things, had been changed or even updated. Subsequently, things like the conditions of the Gyms and other facilities, and Gym Leader requirements and restrictions, remained outdated.

Gym Leaders were often reported to be either too strong or too harsh in their battling performances, or underperforming under old and outdated criteria.

These performances (or lack thereof) led to the Pokémon Inspection Agency either reprimanding or downright closing many Pokémon Gyms in the Region. While the Indigo Plateau Conference Stadiums and Village were relatively well maintained, due to the lowering number of Gyms, and the difficulty presented by the remaining Gyms, fewer and fewer Pokémon Trainers felt they had a chance to take on the too difficult and too spread out Indigo Gyms. Therefore, fewer and fewer and fewer Trainers Competed in the Indigo Gym Challenge, Fewer and fewer made it to the Indigo Plateau Conference, and fewer and fewer competed. Public interest in the league was dropping, and the Elite 4 of Kanto was breaking up.

Lorelei wanted to return to her home in the Sevii Islands. Agatha was preparing to retire. Bruno served on the Elite 4 of Johto, with Lance being the Johto Champion as well. Most worryingly, a Champion of Kanto had not been decided through an Indigo Champion League in years; Goodshow himself having to serve as a fill-in Champion, should a Trainer defeat Kanto's Elite 4.

Eventually, serious talks began about hopefully restructuring the Indigo Pokémon League. And the unwanted, but rapidly becoming real alternative of closing the Kanto League altogether.

These were the problems plaguing the Indigo League of Kanto for nine of the past ten years.

At the beginning of the last of the ten years discussed, a mysterious Trainer appeared and registered for the Indigo League under a pseudonym. This Trainer dressed in a dark blue windbreaker, black jeans, and grey sneakers, with his eyes and upper face hidden by a dark grey fedora and, standing out most about his clothes, a gold mask in the shape of a Ho-Oh's beak and face. This individual, identified only as "Phoenix Guardna" arrived on the scene, and rapidly swept through many Kanto Gyms, earning the required 8 Indigo League Badges. Phoenix proceeded to sweep through the tough Indigo League Conference, and fought hard against the Elite 4, and Standing Champion Charles Goodshow. And Phoenix won…

As he was declared the Champion of Kanto, the world asked who was the identity behind the mask.

"Good things come to those who wait…" was Phoenix Guardna's response to the world.

And soon, things began to change for the better in Kanto, and the Indigo League was reborn from the ashes.

Meetings were held, plans were laid out, funding was given, and work started. Regulations were updated and facilities were repaired. New Gyms were opened, Reopened, and Gym Leaders were hired. Working with the Haydens, Pokémon Contests were revitalized, to give Trainers an alternative to battling.

Yes, during the last year of the ten, Kanto's Indigo League was on the road to recovery, with the hopeful turnout at that eleventh year's annual Indigo League Conference, ushering in a new beginning for Kanto.

A new beginning for the Pokémon World…

 **And that is it for now! Now that I review it, Drew's proposal seems a little out of place, but I didn't want to rush it or mention it in passing in a later chapter.**

 **I am also planning to take a break in a few chapters to write a tie-in story about Drew and May during the ten-year time skip, going into Drew's background and family. It'll give me time to finalize a few ideas for the main story.**

 **Thank you all again for the constructive support, and please leave constructive criticism, in the form of reviews, favorites and follows hopefully.**

 **Peace out…dudes!**


	7. Chapter 7: The World went Wild

Chapter 7: The World went Wild.

A group of people was traveling down the road toward Indigo Plateau. Paul, Misty, Iris, Trip, Dawn, Tracey, and last of all, Max, were heading toward the stadium and Pokémon League Village, en route to the annual Indigo Conference and Grand Festival that were being held. This year was notable in that, while they both coincided, it was the first of the yearly Indigo Conference held under a new Elite Four, and their mysterious Champion, known only as Phoenix Guardna.

Indeed Max, Trip, and Iris had each earned 8 Kanto Badges to compete in the Indigo League, along with the absent Barry and Georgia. In addition Both Dawn and Zoey had earned 5 Kanto Ribbons each as well, and were traveling to participate in the Grand Festival, promising to meet up at Indigo Plateau. Misty and Tracey were tagging along to cheer for the others. CIlan could not make it, but he and his brothers promised to watch the conference from the television.

Then there was Paul. Paul had been planning to go to Hoenn to try the Hoenn League again, and was taking some time off to prepare. While he was preparing back home in Veilstone City, however, he received an invitation from the Pokémon League, inviting him to participate in an exhibition match to open the Indigo League Conference. If he won, he would be granted an automatic spot in the Conference, without the need for the 8 Badges.

Paul had accepted the offer. Who wouldn't want this free pass into a revitalized League Conference? Of course, he would have to defeat the Trainer selected for this exhibition match. Paul, however, in his arrogance, felt he would be able to defeat this trainer with ease. Kanto's revitalization would no doubt attract a lot of less-powerful Trainers who were eager to have a chance at the Indigo League. Besides, according to Paul, Kanto was home of many trainers who were just big pushovers who only talked big, like Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum.

At last, Indigo Plateau came into view.

"There it is!" spoke up Misty, "Indigo Plateau!"

"And the Village!" Max added, "It's so busy!"

Indeed, the Pokémon League Village was full of Trainers bustling to and fro. Some were training, some were relaxing, and some were taking some time to visit the shops and restaurants. Few people, however, noticed that there were fewer shops than previous years.

"Huh, snorted Trip, "Vertress is WAY better."

"What was that?" growled Misty menacingly.

"Guys, don't fight," Tracey cut in, "We're almost there. It has been a long trip, I know, so let's get there and kick back a bit."

"You're right," answered Misty, after a moment, "Let's get there and check in. I'm soooo looking forward to soaking in a hot tub…"

"I'm looking forward to seeing what the other Trainers competing are like," Max put in.

"I'm sure looking forward to earning my spot in the Indigo League," Paul smirked. Suddenly, Iris shouted "Race y'all!" and run past, with Dawn in hot pursuit shouting "Oh no you won't!" swinging a rapidly dizzying Piplup along. Tracey sighed as Misty and Max followed suit, leaving Paul, Trip and Tracey behind to follow at a walking pace.

People were bustling to and fro around Indigo as the group arrived at the entrance to the Village. It was bustling and busy, albeit strangely tuned down. But Trainers were still heading to the Pokémon center to register for the competitions. Everyone in the Village was excited indeed.

"Hm," smirked Paul, as the group was looking around, "Not much in terms of Trainers."

"You sure?" asked Max, as he looked around, "There ARE many Trainers here. We could be surprised."

"I doubt it," smirked Paul, "Kanto has no surprises Never had, and never will."

"You don't know."

Most of the group jumped at this mysterious new voice from behind them, turning to see who it was. Behind him stood a tall, tan-skinned young man with short hair and glasses. He was wearing a tight-fitting blue shirt with long sleeves, which was under a white jacket with red sleeves. His pants were a light shade of blue, and had a pair of sun shades perched on his forehead.

"Who're you?" asked Trip with a raised eyebrow.

The young man didn't address Trip right away. "Never say never. You could be blown away in a second."

Trip growled, but Tracey put a hand on his shoulder to convince him not to do anything rash.

Paul, essentially the only one who hadn't jumped at this guy's voice, stared for a minute, then he smirked.

"I've been through this League years ago. It was my first League attempt. I may have lost in the Indigo Conference, but I saw enough. This is pretty much a surefire way to the Champions League now."

"Yeah! Isn't it rude, by the way, to not introduce yourself?" Misty cut in.

The man hesitated, and seemed to analyze Misty for a moment, before he responded.

"I'm terribly sorry. Ron Anderson," he stated, "and you, I believe, are Misty Williams?"

"How did you know?" Misty asked, a little taken aback.

"I've been following some information regarding your Gym. Cerulean, yes?"

"OH!," gushed Misty, "You've been following MY Gym? Oh, it's always great to meet a fan!" Misty Proceeded to begin almost fangirl-like gushing over this mysterious Ron: he was very hot, after all.

Ron seemed unfazed. "And the rest of you?"

"Oh. Dawn Berlitz!"

"Iris Dray."

"Tracey Sketchit."

"Trip Shooti."

"Max Maple."

"Paul Jiinju," Paul introduced himself last, "The next Kanto Champion."

Ron stared with an unreadable expression for a moment, before he smiled and responded.

"Well, great to meet you all. I guess I'll see you all in the tournament."

"Pray you don't face me," Trip taunted as the group turned and headed toward the Pokémon Center. Ron watched them as they walked inside.

' _It's only a matter of time.'_ he thought to himself with a slight smile.

The Inside of the Pokémon Center was even busier than outside in the Pokémon League Village. Trainers were bustling to and fro, having their Pokémon reserves transferred, checking the condition of their Pokémon, and lining up to register for the Indigo League Conference with their 8 Kanto Badges.

"AWRIGHT!" exclaimed Iris, as the group entered through the sliding glass doors, "Time to register and check out the competition!"

"They don't look that tough," remarked Trip arrogantly as he looked around at the Trainers bustling to and fro.

"Wait," Misty realized, "where's Tracey?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Dawn asked Max, who responded with a shrug.

They proceeded to exit the building, and begin a search for Tracey. Luckily, he was not that far away, only at one of the battlefields right outside the Pokémon Center. He was observing a Nidoqueen, who looked to belong to an auburn haired girl who looked to be in her late-teens. She was wearing a deep-red sleeveless sweater over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, a light blue skirt over a pair of beige pants, and white-and-black sneakers.

"You're Nidoqueen!" Tracey gushed, switching to fawning over the Nidoqueen, "it looks super strong! Maybe stronger than most other Nidoqueen I've seen!"

"Thanks!" replied the girl, "I really train all my Pokémon very tough. Try to keep 'em fighting fit. I'm Polly, Polly Todhunter.

"I'm Tracey Sketchit," responded Tracey, "Something seems very…unique about this particular Nidoqueen though."

A pause; "Yeah, my Nidoqueen has a Hidden Ability."

"OH!" exclaimed Tracey, "I've heard of those. They say that some Pokémon have an additional potential Ability called a Hidden Ability. Those Pokémon are very rare though."

"Yeah," remarked the suddenly approached Paul, "Very rare. My Drapion has Keen Eye."

"REALY," exclaimed Tracey, "I didn't know that!"

"Surprising," Paul remarked, "Let's go Tracey. The others are waiting."

"Oh yes!" Tracey flustered. "Pleasure to meet you!" I'll be looking for you in the tournament!"

As Tracey, Paul, and the group proceeded to walk into the Pokémon Center again, Polly Todhunter had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Purple-haired didn't even ask for my name…" she mused, as Nidoqueen leaned in. Scratching Nidoqueen affectionately, Polly pondered to herself.

' _I wonder if it was a good idea to reveal Nidoqueen's Ability. Ah well.'_

Zoey Margarine was mulling around Indigo Village, taking in the sights and attractions. She had already registered for the Kanto Grand Festival being held, and was now trying to scope out the competition.

"Litten, come back!"

Zoey was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when a Litten dashed across her path and under a stall. A small girl with long green hair and blue eyes suddenly appeared out of the crows as well, apparently pursuing the Litten, and apparently missing Zoey as well.

"C'mon Litten! Daddy is going to be worried!"

"Ruby!"

As if on cue, a young man with green hair who Zoey could only assume to be Ruby's father rushed into view. It took a moment, but suddenly Zoey recognized who it was.

"Ruby, don't run off like that!" the man said to his daughter, "You had me and Arthur worried!"

"I'm sorry Daddy," the little girl replied, "But Litten ran off. I didn't want to lose your Pokémon. "

So the Litten belonged to the dad. "Thank you Ruby, and Litten SHOULD NOT be running off like that either," The father replied with a relieved smile, "But please tell me next time, so we can go get her together."

"Ah. Andrew Hayden!"

Drew Jumped, and turned around to see Zoey. He protectively stood in front of Ruby for a moment, before seeming to relax.

"Ah, do I know you?" enquired Drew.

"Zoey Margarine," Zoey introduced. Drew proceeded to pick up his daughter before a handshake could ensue. "I won the Sinnoh Grand Festival about ten years back."

"Ah-hah," Drew replied, as he had the realization.

"I've heard of you," Zoey continued, "Though not so much in the last few years I'm afraid. I've been busily training, trying to get back in the Coordinating game, and I haven't had time to review the Coordinating circuit!"

"I see," remarked Drew, grateful that she didn't seem to be aware of his nerve wracking proposal and his marriage to May. He was the happiest he had been in all his life with May and their children, but he knew that May and Zoey were acquainted and he really, really, REALLY didn't want to talk to this woman too much (and frankly May didn't want to talk to her either). Especially given the rumors he had heard about Zoey. "You're taking part in the Grand Festival, I take it?"

"Yes! I've got my five Ribbons, and I'm hoping to make a grand reappearance. I'm also meeting up with a friendly rival of mine named Dawn. She's competing too, and I was hoping to run into her before the Tournament started."

' _Brilliant.'_ Drew groaned in his thoughts. He had been following the Kanto Contest season, and was aware of Dawn getting five Ribbons. Zoey had apparently won five as well. He was really getting annoyed by this.

But he was subsequently saved by the wine glass.

"Oh!" Zoey exclaimed as she saw a girl with arrow-shaped purple hair waving, "That's another of my friends, Burgundy! We were also supposed to meet up here, and she doesn't like to be kept waiting. Excuse me, and I hope to see you in the Grand Festival!"

And Zoey proceeded to scurry off, apparently forgetting that Drew had a daughter in his arms, and a Litten under a stall. Drew sighed with relief: at least Zoey was gone for the moment.

"Daddy…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"That lady seemed rather fake."

"I agree," Drew smirked at his daughter's 3-year old bluntness. Ruby was both blunt and correct in this case.

"Litten!"

Drew looked down in time to see his female Litten jump into Ruby's arms, even though Ruby was currently in her father's arms. Drew smiled, and proceeded to hoist a squealing Ruby who was holding a rather miffed Litten onto his shoulders. Holding onto her arms, he walked back in the direction where they had come from.

Iris, Max, and Trip had all registered for the Indigo Plateau Conference, and Paul had registered for the exhibition match. After receiving instructions to arrive at the Central Stadium at 8 PM that evening, the entire group was currently walking around the central stadium where the exhibition match was going to be held in. Trainers and vendors were busily scoping out things, setting up shops, getting a bite to eat, and so on.

Iris, Dawn and Trip eventually broke off from the group to check out one of the other stadiums that would be hosting battles during the tournament.

"Not bad. To be honest, I've seen worse." Remarked Trip as he observed the condition of the stadium and facilities.

"Now that you mention it, the facilities DO seem a bit…Badly maintained," Dawn replied, eyeing the condition of the building they were currently exiting. Piplup was utterly sneering at said condition. Typical Piplup.

"It's by no means run down," Iris added, "But it could be in a great deal better quality."

"Just what I'd expect out here in the boonies," remarked Trip, "How path…,"

But he didn't finish his comment, because at that moment, all three heard the sound of bickering. And it sounded like one of the voices was…up somewhere?

"…she's not up there, now for the last time, would you get down?"

"No she went up here. I saw her float in this direction."

"Did you see her float into those shadows?"

"No. But she likes shade."

"Well Parker, she must be up there. No way any of the other spots of shade…say behind a building…would be equally appealing to your Mismagius."

"You're equally appealing to Mismagius, Soong."

" _I have a ruddy first name!"_

"Yeah, well, it gave me an excuse to do some Parkour. Views great up here, by the way!"

"Parker, seriously, we have to finish filing these finalization forms. They're impor…"

"Everything okay?" Iris ventured.

The voices were coming from two young men who looked to be in their early twenties, one of which was climbing up in the steel bars holding one of the secondary stadiums' bleachers. Both turned toward Iris, Trip and Dawn when Iris called out.

The guy on the ground had black hair, rectangular glasses, and purple eyes. He was wearing a black windbreaker which was zipped up mostly, with the unzipped neck area revealing a bit of a purple T-shirt on underneath it, dark blue jeans, black casual loafers, and rather odd grey gloves. He had a clipboard and pen in his hands.

The guy up in the bleachers had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, a red hoodie sweatshirt, black pants, and blue-and-white sneakers.

"Yes," the guy on the ground, apparently identified as 'Soong,' stated, "We were just looking for my colleague's Mismagius."

"She has a tendency to go off and look for shady spots," the guy in the bleachers, apparently 'Parker,' responded. Parker. Parkour. Huh. Funny.

"Do you need any help?" Dawn asked.

"Nah," replied Parker, as he slip and maneuvered down the grid of steel girders, "She'll show up. She likes to explore."

"Still a pain, though," remarked Soong. He proceeded to turn back to the papers on the clipboard.

"Think fast," Parker suddenly stated, and cucked a softball straight at Soong. With a "whoah," Soong swiftly caught the ball with his left hand.

"What the…? Where'd you get that?"

"Found it up in the girders. Anyway, we would LOVE to stay and chat, but we have shit to do," Parker grinned, and he grabbed Soong by the other arm, and dragged him away. "See ya!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Trip muttered "Rude boonie punk."

"Did you see the black-haired one? Why's he wearing gloves?" Iris asked, as the group decided to head back in and meet up with the others.

"Dunno."

"Actually," Dawn spoke up, "Did you notice something?"

"What?"

"He was writing with his right hand," Dawn stated, "But he caught that softball in his LEFT."

"Hm," murmured Iris, "Not really." Trip proceeded to shrug it off.

Dawn pondered a moment, before shaking her head.

' _Maybe he's just ambidextrous?'_ she wondered, but brushed it off.

"Gossiping. And even when we were still in sight."

"They really are a bunch of pricks, eh Parker?"

"Just like they were described."

"Mis."

"MISMAGIUS."

"Oh for fucks sake…PARKER!"

 _Later that night, 7:59 PM…_

It was the eve of the Pokémon League Indigo Plateau Conference, and the celebrations were well underway. The Conference's Opening Ceremony would be two days ahead of the other Kanto Competitions, like the Grand Festival.

Spectators were either filling into the Central Indigo Stadium or watching the massive monitors projecting the events in the stadium. Excitement was high, and people were giddily talking amongst themselves. Many Kanto natives were overjoyed to have a brand new Kanto League opening its doors, revitalizing the region. But alas, many questions remained about this new League: Or rather the people behind it.

Who would be the new Elite Four?

Were they any good?

What kind of Pokémon did they each specialize in?

What kind of Pokémon did they use?

What kind of Pokémon did the Regional Champion use?

Where was this new Regional Champion from?

And most of all: Who was the face behind this new Regional Champion?

Phoenix Guardna was pretty much a mystery. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, beaten 8 Kanto Gyms rapidly, and risen to become the first Kanto Champion in a long time.

Regarding his Pokémon, there was a little more information, albeit not much. He had run through his gym campaign so quickly, that there had not been many spectators, and the Gym Leaders he had challenged were surprisingly tight-lipped. It was known that he used a Garchomp, a Grumpig, and a Feraligatr , and there were a good deal of people who said he used Vikavolt, a Wigglytuff, and a Gengar. There was a rumor he also had an exceptionally powerful Lucario, meaning he had more than the on-hand Pokémon limit of six. This meant he rotated, and that Guardna had more.

Another interesting note was that there had been no talk of him Mega Evolving a Pokémon, or using any Z-Moves.

This meant this new Champion was powerful.

The Kanto Region, and indeed the rest of the world, was waiting in eager anticipation for the opening ceremony to begin. Everyone was excited as the 256 qualified Trainers lined up on the Stadium floor.

Paul, Trip, Iris and Max, had taken their places among the competitors, Paul standing among as well because if he lost the exhibition match, the opponent he would have faced would be granted an automatic victory. It was a logical way to ensure Paul would be granted a position in the tournament if he won.

Paul was standing, looking Impassive, yet smirking on the inside, assured of his guaranteed entrance.

Max and Iris were looking around excitedly, patiently waiting for the ceremony to get under way.

Trip was smirking, as he too waited for the start.

At last, a voice rang out throughout the stadium's PA system, and indeed the Pokémon League Village, as well as being broadcast across the world on television, radio, and the internet.

" **WELCOME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TO THIS YEARS POKEMON LEAGUE INDIGO PLATEAU CONFERENCE!"**

Deafening cheers erupted from that stadium that seemed to vibrate into the ground.

" **WE ARE PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE BEGINGING OF THE GREATEST ATTENDED INDIGO PLATEAU CONFERENCE IN YEARS! YES, 256 TRAINERS HAVE QUALIFIED FOR THIS CONFERENCE, MORE THAN HAVE QUALIFIED IN YEARS. ALAS, FROM THE ASHES, OUR LEAGUE SHALL RISE AGAIN!**

Another deafening cheer resounded.

" **WE ARE EAGER TO BEGIN THIS CONFERENCE AS WELL! NOW, LET'S WELCOME THE CEREMONIAL FLAME OF MOLTRES!'**

The cheering volume lowered significantly, but didn't die down, as the Torch Runner entered the stadium running with a Pokémon League escort. The volume rose again, as the Runner proceeded up the ziggurat-like stairs to the fire torch atop the Indigo Central Stadium. As the Torch Runner ignited the massive ceremonial fire, the crowd went wild.

" **AND THE FIRE HAS BEEN LIT. THE FIRE THAT WILL BURN, AND WILL NOT BE EXTINGUISHED UNTIL THE CLOSING CEREMONY! 256 TRAINERS, FROM BOTH KANTO AND ACROSS THE WORLD, HAVE PROVEN WORTHY TO COMPETE IN THIS YEARS ANNUAL CONFERENCE. NOW WITHOUT A MOMENT TO WASTE, LET ME INTRODUCE THE PRESIDENT OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE ASSOCIATION! PLEASE WELCOME PRESIDENT CHARLES GOODSHOW!**

Some could say the stadium rumbled as a massive round of applause echoed out, welcoming the aging Pokémon League President, he smiled and waved to the crowd, as he approached the center podium, before he addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to the annual Pokémon League Indigo Plateau Conference!" I'm not going to lie; it has truly been a difficult several years! Our grand Kanto League, the First of the Regional Pokémon Leagues, was truly on the brink! But through the hard work, determination, and dedication of the Pokémon League Association, the Kanto Government, and the many Trainers who participated in this rebirth, we have truly risen from the ashes! I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate these 256 mighty Pokémon Trainers before us. Through the hard work, sweat, and tears of both these Trainers and their Pokémon, they have earned a spot in this truly historical tournament! May I have a round of applause for these Trainers!"

Almost immediately, another massive rumble of applause erupted from the Stadium as the 256 Competitors waved and cheered to the crowd. When the applause had died down, Goodshow continued.

"I hope we will have a heated and amazing tournament from you all and that you all will give it your best, win or lose! As you know, the winner of this Conference will have the opportunity to face the strongest Trainers in the Kanto Region, the Kanto Elite Four! There has been a great deal of secrecy regarding the new Elite Four and Champion, and I am honored to introduce them! So without further ado, please give it up for…"

"The Guardian, Polly Todhunter!"

Paul, Misty, Iris, Trip, Dawn, Tracey, and Max were utterly surprised, as the auburn haired girl stepped out onto the stage and moved to one of four podiums that emerged from the ground.

"The Shadow, Alexander Parker!"

Iris, Trip, and Dawn were surprised once again, as the long blond haired man stepped out as well.

"The Sentinel, Jackson Douglass Soong!"

As the black haired, bespectacled man stepped out and stepped to his podium, Iris, Trip, and Dawn were shocked for a third time.

"The Vanguard, Ron Anderson."

Paul, Misty, Iris, Trip, Dawn, Tracey, and Max were once again floored.

After the tan-skinned young man took his spot at his podium, Goodshow spoke once again.

"And finally! The Champion! PHOENIX GUARDNA!"

The world erupted into cheers as the man who revived the Kanto League emerged. With the addition of a royal purple cloak to his attire, gold mask and still hiding most of his face, he strode to a fifth podium, that emerged on a platform a step above the Elite Four's podiums. Goodshow then shouted…"

"WELCOME TO THE NEW KANTO ELITE FOUR NAD KANTO'S CHAMPION!"

The watching world erupted into an earth-rattling applause, as the most powerful trainers in the Kanto Region bowed to the crowd.

"Now, there is one more introduction I would like to make! Indeed, our mighty Champion has kept his true identity secret to many during his rise to the top! But no more! Now, our amazing Champion has decided it is time to reveal his identity to the world! So! MAY I PRESENT!

The whole world watched, as bot of Phoenix Guardna's hands reached up, and took hold of the golden Ho-Oh mask that adorned his face. You could hear a pin drop around the world, as the Champion of Kanto pulled his mask of his face, and brought it down to the podium.

In that moment, the world was stunned…

"THE TRUE IDENTITY OF PHOENIX GUARDNA: MAY I PRESENT, THE CHAMPION, ASH KETCHUM!"

A brief moment of stunned silence followed.

Then, the world went wild.


	8. Chapter 8: The Exhibition Match: Part 1

**What's happening, dudes?**

 **I'm sorry for the late update. Alas, things have been kind of tricky in my personal life, and that kind of sapped my motivation for a bit. Don't worry, I have not given up!**

 **And I thank you all for all the wonderful support!**

Chapter 8: The Exhibition Match: Part 1

It was as if an earthquake was shaking the stadium as the gathered audience screamed their lungs out in excitement. Truly there was no single word to describe the noise. As the noise gradually, and slowly, began to die down, the sounds of shouting could be heard, with some sentences becoming coherent amidst the noise.

"Ash Ketchum? THE Ash Ketchum?"

"He was a competitor in every League years ago!

"HE'S SO HOT!"

"He also won the Orange League! I was in the audience during his match against Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader Drake!"

"I heard he conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier as well!"

"He was quite a fan favorite, from what I remember!"

"HE'S SO HOT"

"I met him once!"

"I think I did too! He was very kind!"

"I battled him once! He was tough!"

"There were rumors he was helped take down Team Aqua and Team Magma in Hoenn!"

"He fought against Team Flare in Lumiose City!"

"I've heard rumors he helped take out all those gangs! And he took out many more too!"

"HE'S SO HOT!"

"You've got to be FREAKING KIDDING ME! NO! NOOO!"

That comment got the roaring noise to die down faster in shock, but Trip didn't wait for it to die down as he continued his rant, apparently forgetting he was among the competitors on the stadium floor.

"There is NO WAY that this PUNK from these boonies can be a Champion! The fool who I beat with my BEGINNER SNIVY!" Trip roared, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. The reactions of the traitors, while varied, showed the same intensity and shock at this revelation.

Iris had bulging-vein eyes, and a mouth that seemed to be distorted from how far it was hanging open.

Max had lost feeling in his legs and had sunk to the ground, his eyes even wider than his glasses frames.

Paul, while the least extreme, had his eyes wide, his eyebrows creased, and his teeth grit so hard he might have cracked them.

Misty was drooling, and had hearts in her eyes.

Tracey was just plain frozen from shock.

Dawn had bulging veins, bulging eyes, and was openly gagging.

Trip continued.

"How...just HOW could this weak out of WEAKLINGS be KANTO'S CHAMPION! THIS LEAGUE MUST BE EVEN MORE PATHETIC THAN I THOUGHT!"

The air was filled with loud gasps. The Kanto population was shocked and utterly insulted by this punk. Trip continued.

"That must be the case! There is no way he could beat ANY Elite Four! I bet he was sleeping with…"

"MR. SHOOTI"

The sound of President Goodshow's microphone-amplified shout brought Trip out of his rage. It was at that moment Trip realized where he was, and who was listening.

Goodshow glared at Trip with anger no one knew the little old man had.

"I am completely and utterly ASTOUNDED that you would say such things on the floor of this opening ceremony! The fact that you shouted such obscenities in the first place, while among the competitors in the middle of a CEREMONY! To insult our new League with so HORRIDLY vicious words is utterly disgraceful!"

Trip stupidly swept Goodshow's reprimand aside.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet this old imp was getting desperate so he picked the first trainer that he sees! I wouldn't expect any more from the Kanto boonies."

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT! TRIP SHOOTI, you are hereby DISQUALIFIED from this year's Indigo Plateau Conference! Your place in the tournament will be granted as an automatic victory to your first opponent! You have clearly shown that you do not deserve to compete here!"

"WHAT!? Exclaimed the in-denial Trip, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN"T DO THAT! I HAVE EARNED MY 8 BADGES! I WORKED HARD! I DESERVE THIS!"

"Apparently you did not work hard enough," mused Mr. Goodshow, as stadium security dragged a screaming Trip off the stadium floor.

A few moments passed, letting the shock die down, before Mr. Goodshow resumed.

"ASH KETCHUM, the man who worked tirelessly to bring the Indigo League back, has proven to be the strongest Pokémon Trainer in this region! I now turn the mic over to our new Champion so he may say a few words."

Mr. Goodshow stepped back, as Ash stepped down to the microphone podium to address the crowd.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, Trainers and Spectators, Kanto Natives and Visitors! Sixteen years ago, I began my Trainer career in my hometown, Pallet Town, with the hopes to become the greatest Pokémon Master. I traveled the Kanto region, saw many sights, caught many Pokémon, and made many friends. I eventually earned 8 Gym Badges, and was eligible to compete in the Indigo Plateau Conference. My Pokémon and I worked hard, and in the end, we emerged among the Top 16 Trainers."

"We have since traveled the world, competing, training, and learning, yet the memory of home and our first adventure were always cherished and treasured. Therefore, when rumors began of the Indigo League being shut down, I was only one of the many people who took action! President Charles Goodshow, Polly Todhunter, Jack Soong, Alex Parker, and Ron Anderson, and myself are only a handful of people who worked tirelessly together, working to bring life to the League that started them all! Breathing new air into this home, so that hopefully future generations will want to watch and compete here! So those future Trainers and Pokémon will be able to grow, learn, and live! So those future Trainers and Pokémon will learn to trust each other and work together, and become something greater than they thought possible!"

"It is with these dreams, and the dreams of many more, that we all welcome the first of these new competitors. Rival or friend, rookie or expert, with hard work and determination, you can go far! We are honored to host you in this year's Indigo Plateau Conference!"

The stadium cheered, as Ash stepped back to give Goodshow the microphone.

"Great speech, Mr. Ketchum, great speech! Now to kick off this year's Conference, we have planned a special treat. A special Exhibition Match between Kanto's Champion and a fan favorite competitor from these recent years! This fan favorite, who has emerged among the Top 4-2 in recent tournaments, has earned quite a reputation! This competitor is none other than Paul Jiinju, of Veilstone City, Sinnoh!"

The stadium spotlight shined down on Paul, as the crowd erupted into another round of cheers and applause. Paul for his part still seemed rather unnerved, but his callous smirk was slowly making its way back onto his face. He apparently had more sense than the recently-ejected Trip, at least.

"Now," Goodshow continued, "we shall allow the competitor's time to select their greatest and best Pokémon, and for the battlefield to be prepared! Stay with us just a little longer!"

The competing trainers were ushered out of the stadium floor, as two entry points on either side of the field lit up, one red and one green. Paul was directed to the red entrance, where backstage these trainers were to select their teams.

Paul smirked callously. He knew just which Pokémon to choose.

Less than ten minutes later, both Ash and Paul stood on opposing sides of a plain battlefield, Ash in the Green corner, and Paul in the Red one.

The traitors had all regrouped in the stands, and all were utterly shaken to their cores.

"This c-c-can't be true!" Iris spluttered, clearly not able to wrap her mind around all this. "That…that…kid!"

"I know…," mused Tracey, "It's a lot to take in…"

"Oh HECK NO it ain't!" exclaimed Max, there is no way, NO WAY that weakling can be Kanto's Champion! Something doesn't smell right!"

"YEAH!" agreed Dawn, "Ketchum must have done something illegal! He must have bribed, threatened, or cheated someone!"

' _I'll find out what he did,'_ though a daydreaming Misty to herself, completely unaware that she was drooling a great deal. _"When I make him MINE!"_

"No yellow rodent I see," remarked Paul with his trademark arrogant smirk.

"I've been using Pikachu quite a lot in my career," replied Ash with a somewhat excited yet smug look, "one of the things I have learned over the years is that I need to diversify."

"Too little, too late," sneered Paul, "I was surprised when I heard the announcement just now. Ash, you're quite strong, I'll give you that."

Ash quirked an eyebrow at this.

"You must be, to have battled your way up to here. But this is the end of the road for you, I must say. We both know how much stronger I am than you!"

Ash's response was simply to smirk, "A lot can change in a decade. And really now, you expect me to think that your stronger than me without the match having started?"

Paul was a little taken aback by the whole conversation. Judging from the dialogue alone, Ash HAD changed. Paul suspected that his taunts would get under Ash's skin, maybe even get him fired up. But Ash just stood there and SMIRKED.

They didn't have time to say anything else at that point, as the referee's platform rose, to reveal a sickly pale man with smoothed-back hair who stood with an odd, unreadable expression on his face. Strange thing was that even though he was extremely pale, he looked fine and even fit in all areas otherwise.

This being, whose name was Adrian, would be serving as referee for this match, proceeded to call out the rules of the match.

"This will be a full six-on-six match between Challenger Paul Jiinju of Veilstone City, and Champion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The battle will not end until all six of either Trainers Pokémon is unable to battle. Substitutions are allowed. The Champion will choose their Pokémon first."

Ash held up a Poke Ball. "Noivern, I Choose You!" He called (getting a cheer of excitement from the crowd in the process) as he threw the Ball onto the field, and the Sound Wave Pokémon emerged, emitting a reverberating cry in the process, as he landed in a battle stance.

Paul smirked. "Weavile, Standby for Battle!" He called as he sent out his Sharp Claw Pokemon, whose partial Ice typing gave it a double advantage clearly. Weavile jumped and then snarled at Noivern.

The stage was set.

Adrian held both of his flags into the air, and brought them down in a signal: "Battle begin!"

"Let's end this early. Weavile, **Blizzard**!" Paul called nonchalantly; Weavile took in a deep breath, and blew out the **Blizzard** out of its mouth.

Ash smiled. "Noivern, take to the air and use **Air Cutter** to disperse it."

Noivern leapt into the air, and launched the attack by flapping his wings. The attacks collided, and canceled each other out in a gust of wind.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Hm. I expected the **Blizzard** to overpower your **Air Cutter**. **Blizzard** is super effective, and very powerful after all."

"Power isn't everything," was Ash's reply.

Paul shrugged it off. "Weavile, **Ice Beam**!"

"Swerve to avoid it and launch an **Air Slash**."

Weavile launched the **Ice Beam** at Noivern, who gracefully avoided the beam, and launched its **Air Slash** attack…so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Unlike the **Ice Beam** , the **Air Slash** hit its mark, kicking up a small cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Weavile looked rather…winded.

' _That was strong,'_ thought Paul to himself, _'it was not very effective on Weavile and its Dark/Ice typing, yet it appears to have done a great deal of damage.'_

Ash did not hesitate. "Follow it up with **Dragon Pulse!** "

"Dodge," Paul said simply.

Noivern launched the draconic energy from his mouth toward Weavile. Weavile jumped to its side to avoid the pulse…and Noivern adjusted his aim to follow, striking Weavile.

' _What?'_

When the dust cleared, Weavile was shown to be panting on one knee, breathing heavily and clearly almost out.

This shocked Paul. "Quickly, use **Blizzard** again!"

" **Boomburst**. Don't mind moving."

This command surprised Paul, and many in the audience. He wasn't going to doge a _powerful and double super effective attack?_

Weavile managed to launch its attack, but Weavile's fatigue and the moves accuracy caused it to miss, and therefore only graze Noivern. This should have done at least a fair deal of damage, given the high power of the move. However, to everyone's surprise, Noivern just shook the **Blizzard** 's snow off, and quickly followed up with an immediate **Boomburst**. Weavile barely had time to react before it was struck with the attack.

When the dust settled, Weavile was lying on the ground, clearly fainted.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Victory goes to Noivern. Challenger, choose your next Pokémon." Adrian called out.

As the crowd went wild and the announcer boomed, Paul could only stare in awe. His Weavile had been knocked out in only three hits! Weavile barely managed to make any hits, and when it did hit, Noivern only shook it off. _A double super effective move!_

After callously recalling Weavile without thanking it, he looked up and eyed Ash. To Paul's utter shock, Ash wasn't cheering or giving an 'alright'. Ash was simply standing with slight smile.

"It's like I said," Ash stated simply, "A lot can change in a decade."

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: The Exhibition Match: Part 2

Chapter 9: The Exhibition Match: Part 2

Up in one of the stadiums VIP Boxes, a certain group of people were watching the first round of the match with smug satisfaction.

"Well," mused a smirking Dr. Brock Harrison, now taller and clad in dark khaki pants, orange shoes, a tan collared shirt, finished off with a white doctors coat. He was the head doctor for the tournament, who oversaw the present medical staff, and was in charge of the health and well-being of the injured Pokémon in the competition.

"That MUST have felt good," remarked Assistant Professor Gary Oak, "That was faster than I expected as well, especially given Noivern's double weakness to Ice-types." Gary was wearing black shoes, khaki pants, and a black jacket.

"That's Ash for you," remarked Clemont Limon, "He always turns a disadvantage into a favorable outcome." Clemont was wearing a dark blue suit with a gray tie, complimented by his signature glasses.

"He always does just that." remarked the last person in the room. Clad in a pink wooly jumper, with a red skirt, black knee leggings, and brown shoes, with honey blonde hair still mostly short, except for long section at the back, Serena Yvonne-Ketchum beamed from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling.

"Paul is a good trainer as well," wondered Gary aloud, "Do you think Ash'll break a sweat?"

"I doubt it," remarked Serena, "Ash has been training so hard for so long. What's more, he actually cares for his Pokémon as beings, not viewing them as tools."

"And after all, Ash focuses on the unique characteristics of each of his Pokémon much more than most trainers I know." Clemont concurred.

Brock was more doubtful. "You guys have not seen Paul battle. I have, and I know how dangerous an opponent Paul can be. Although he seems to rely on sheer force, he does a lot of strategizing too. He can be unpredictable."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Not so sure, eh? Wanna bet on it?"

"Gary. I'm a doctor, not gambler."

"Well, if you're _scared_ …"

"Name your stakes."

In another VIP box, Kanto's Elite Four was observing the match as well.

"Yawn," remarked Todhunter, "That was _nothing_. Pump up the heat, will ya?

"Polly," Anderson chimed in, "Paul has next to NO idea on how to bring out a Pokémon's full potential in battle. No doubt it is going to go a little slow. Have patience."

"But I agree with Todhunter," Parker stated, as he stood up in his chair, subsequently forgetting he was not outside in the stands. "ASH, KICK HIS ASS ALREADY, OK?"

"Ah for fuck's sake, Parker, sit down ya bastard!" griped Soong, who was covering his ears.

Paul was feeling unnerved, but he quickly shook it off, his arrogant confidence returning.

"You got lucky, I suppose. No need to fret, I still have five Pokémon left, and all are much stronger than Weavile anyway."

"How judgmental," Ash responded simply.

Paul ignored this. "Magmortar, Stand by for Battle."

From the tossed Poke Ball emerged a large Magmortar, who proceeded to launch flames into the air from its arm cannons as an image of Magmortar appeared as one of Paul's Pokémon on the stadium screen.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Magmortar, start things off with **Rock Tomb**!"

Magmortar proceeded to fire a purple sphere toward the ground, which turned into a large rock and bolted toward Noivern.

"Take to the air to avoid it," Ash countered.

"Now, launch a **Flamethrower**!" Paul responded quickly.

Noivern leapt into the air, managing to dodge the **Rock Tomb** , but was hit suddenly by the **Flamethrower** , which dealt a good amount of damage.

"Clever move, you turned the relief of a successful escape into an advantage." Ash mused. "Noivern, Fly through the air, and launch several **Boombursts**!"

Noivern flew through the air, launching the **Boombursts** from his ears. Two hit Magmortar before Paul counterattacked.

" **Flamethrower**! Get it out of the sky." Paul ordered. Magmortar launched the flames from its arm cannons, first blocking a **Boomburst** mid-attack, then launching at Noivern.

"Noivern, dodge quick!"

Noivern soared and maneuvered through the air, moving away from the flames, albeit getting closer to the ground in some cases.

"Now, while it's close, use **Will-O-Wisp**!"

As Noivern dove, Magmortar shot a swirling ring of fire at Noivern, hitting it and **Burning** it. Noivern fell to the ground, but the fall was rather short, and it was able to jump back into the air again.

"Dang." Ash grunted, "Noivern, are you alright?"

Noivern nodded and cried out, but Ash could tell he needed to finish things quickly. Noivern was definitely tiring, and the **Burn** , would weaken him and lower his attack effectiveness.

"Right, time to turn things up a notch. Noivern, Launch **Boomburst** , **Dragon** **Pulse** , and **Boomburst** in quick succession!" Ash ordered.

"Hurry, counter with **Flamethrower** ," Paul countered.

Magmortar launched its **Flamethrower** , but it collided with the first **Boomburst** , which blew the flames back to hit Magmortar. The added **Flamethrower** did not add so much damage to the **Boomburst** , but it caught Magmortar off guard, preventing it from attacking while the **Dragon** **Pulse** and second **Boomburst** hit. When the flames died down, Magmortar was on one knee, but quickly collapsed and fainted.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Victory goes to Noivern. Challenger, choose your next Pokémon." Adrian called out, as the Screen's image of Paul's Magmortar faded to black.

"Heh. Lucky break I guess, with that rebounded Flamethrower and all." Paul replied as he recalled Magmortar. He proceeded to pull out another Poke Ball.

Ash knew he was in the lead, But Noivern was still **Burned,** and quit tired out.

"Noivern, you've done fantastically return, return." Ash told his Noivern with a big smile as he recalled his Noivern, the Noivern image on the screen fading, but not blacking out. "Torkoal, I Choose You!" he called out as he sent out his Fire Pokémon, it's image appearing on the screen.

"Hm, Torkoal. Ursaring, Stand By for Battle!" Paul called out his Normal type Pokémon, who growled loudly, its image appearing on the screen as well.

" _Ursaring. I have to be careful about that_ _ **Guts**_ _ability_." Ash thought to himself, looking toward Adrian as the ref made the announcement.

"Battle Begin!"

"Ursaring, use **Hammer Arm**!" Paul called out. Ursaring's arms glowed as it ran forward toward Trokoal."

"Torkoal, **Iron Defense**."

Torkoal retracted into its shell, with its **Defense** increasing, as Ursaring proceeded to bring its **Hammer Arm** down on Torkoal's shell, and then jump back. The increased **Defense** did its job, and Torkoal emerged from its shell, shaking the attack off quite easily.

"Time to counterattack, Torkoal. Use **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered, and Torkoal proceeded to launch the jet of flames from its mouth.

"Quick, dodge!" Paul ordered. This was easier said than done, given Ursarings sheer bulk. Ursaring managed to dodge most of the attack, with the **Flamethrower** only grazing Ursarings right shoulder. Paul noticed this, and was quick to order.

"Use **Bulk Up**!" Ursaring surrounded itself in a red aura, which built up its **Attack** and **Defense** stats.

Ash was quick to respond. ""Torkoal, **Flamethrower** while Ursaring is still immobile!" Torkoal quickly followed the order, launching the attack and hitting Ursaring dead on, dealing significant damage. This surprised Paul.

Ash smirked. "Wrong stat. Now Torkoal, use **Lava Plume**!"

Torkoal launched the plume of lava at Ursaring, who grunted in pain. Suddenly, red flames briefly engulfed around Ursaring, indicating a **Burn**.

" _Shit,"_ Ash thought to him, _"probably shouldn't have used that attack."_

"Heh heh," grinned Paul, "Ursaring is **Burned** , and I am sure you know what **Guts** does."

Ursaring growled loudly as a surge of power erupted from its body.

"Now Ursaring, use **Slash**!"

Ursaring complied, its claws glowing and extending, as it launched itself at Torkoal, **Slashing** it repeatedly. Torkoal was unable to dodge due to its body structure and low **Speed** , and the resulting **Slashes** caused Torkoal to faint.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Victory goes to Ursaring. Champion, please send out your next Pokemon." Adrian announced to a stunned crowd, with Torkoal's image on the screen blacking out.

"See!" snarked Iris, "His Torkoal went out like that! I Knew he wasn't all they said he was!"

"Not to mention his Noivern is very tired out. It won't last long when he sends it out again." Added Dawn.

Tracey raised an eyebrow. "Torkoal was only one Pokémon. We do not know his other four. Let's not jinx it.

Ash recalled Torkoal, whispering soft words of comfort and thanks, as he turned to Paul.

"See," smirked Paul, as a sense of relief returned to him. "You just had a lucky break. That Noivern was not that strong; He'll be out when you next send it out!"

Ash smiled. "No problem, I just won't send him back out then. Seismitoad, I Choose You!"

As the Water/Ground Pokémon emerged it's Poke Ball, it sent off reverbeats of sound as it growled at Ursaring.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Ursaring, **Slash**!" Paul shouted, and Ursaring charged and swiped it's glowing claws at Seismitoad, hitting it and dealing a Critical Hit.

"That was powerful," Ash mused.

"Indeed." Paul smirked.

"Better not drag this out too long, then. Seismitoad, **Drain Punch**."

Paul's eyes widened as Seismitoad charged up to the rapidly tiring Ursaring, and brought a glowing fist into Ursaring's stomach, dealing a Super-Effective move. This proved too much for Ursaring, who proceeded to faint, while the **Drain Punch** restored some of Seismitoad's energy.

"Ursaring is unable to battle," Adrian called as Ursarings image blacked out on the screen, "Challenger, please send out your next Pokémon."

Paul was starting to sweat now, but he shook the feelings of nervousness aside.

' _Ursaring was injured already! And the_ _ **Drain Punch**_ _didn't look like it restored Seismitoad to peak performance. I know what to do.'_ Paul reassured himself, as he recalled Ursaring, and pulled out his next Poke Ball, "Honchkrow, Stand By for Battle!"

Honchkrow materialized, and image of it appeared on the screen, and Adrian made the announcement.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

' _Hm,'_ Ash thought to himself. _'Honckrow can fly, is very fast, and can land powerful hits. Not a good matchup for Seismitoad.'_

Ash was proven correct when Paul called out his order.

"Honchkrow, **Aerial Ace**! Quickly!"

Honchkrow sped forward through the air, surrounding itself in wind streaks as it did so, hitting Seismitoad, who stumbled back.

' _Damn,'_ Ash thought, as Honchkrow returned to the air, _'that looked like a Critical Hit.'_

" **Sludge Wave!"**

"Dodge and use **Sky Attack**!'

Indeed, Honchkrow managed to swerve midair to avoid the purple wave that was shot at it, and began charging up the **Sky Attack**.

' _Damn, I'll have to just do what I can.'_

"Bring up a **Drain Punch**!"

Seismitoad brought up its glowing fist as Honchkrow finished chargin and proceeded to launch the attack.

"Steady…"

Honchkrow dove in faster and faster.

"Steady…"

Honchkrow was about to hit Seismitoad head-on.

"Now!"

Right as Honckrow impacted, Seismitoad brought the **Drain Punch** slamming into Honchkrow's side, hitting Honchkrow. It appeared to do a good deal of damage, but the damage from **Sky Attack** was already done, and Seismitoad proceeded to roll on its back and faint.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle. Champion please select your next Pokémon." Adrian announced as Seismitoad's image blacked out on the screen.

"Heh. I can easily recover" Paul reassured himself out loud.

Ash recalled Seismitoad. "Thank you Seismitoad. I won't let your efforts be in vain.

"Don't worry," Paul mocked, " **Sky Attacks** power was too great. It knocked out Seismitoad before the **Drain Punch** could heal it. Nice try though."

"Who said I was trying to get Seismitoad to recover?"

"What?"

"I knew Seismitoad was too damaged to survive a **Sky Attack** , and to pudgy to dodge in time. So we timed the **Drain Punch** to hit _right after_ **Sky Attack** hit. It wasn't in time to heal Seismitoad, but it was at least able to do some damage before Seismitoad fainted."

Paul was stunned at this level of strategy and improvisation. Ash continued.

"Weavile, Magmortar, Ursaring, and now Honchkrow. It looks to me like you are doing the same thing I did against you in the Lilly of the Valley Conference. You're using the Pokémon from our first full battle, yes?"

"Mostly," Paul answered, "all of them are Pokémon that have beaten you actually."

"Ouch," Ash responded, "What a way to open old wounds. I have to admit though; I did something similar to your strategy too."

"What?"

"It's like your Aggron and Gastrodon, actually. If I needed to assess your strategy, Torkoal, and Seismitoad agreed to be sent out to feel your strategy out. I didn't expect Noivern to take so much damage so early, but not everything goes according to plan, I suppose."

Ash smiled a Cheshire cat grin, as he pulled out another Poke Ball "The real battle begins now. Gliscor, I Choose You!"

"What, he planned that?' asked Parker.

"It appears so," Soong mused, before he noticed Anderson smirking. "You knew, didn't you?"

"More or less." Anderson replied. "Make Paul seem like he has the upper hand, only to turn the tables suddenly. Ash was sandbagging him the whole time."


	10. Chapter 10: The Exhibition Match: Part 3

Chapter 10: The Exhibition Match: Part 3

Ash's Gliscor materialized on the field balancing on her tail, and her image appeared on the screen. Gliscor proceeded to let out a large screech, causing most of the audience to cover their ears at the sheer volume.

"Alright," smirked Ash, "now that I've got a feel for your strategy, time to take things up a notch."

"What notch?" Paul taunted, though he was visibly unnerved. "That was your skill level! You can't do better than that!"

Ash simply brushed this taunt off with a smirk.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Honchkrow, use **Night Slash**!" Paul shouted, and Honchkrow proceeded to slash with its wings glowing purple.

"Take it."

' _What?'_

The **Night Slash** connected with Gliscor, dealing a Critical Hit. When the dark sparks from the **Night Slash** cleared, however, Paul was utterly stunned.

Gliscor had taken no damage. She hadn't even been knocked back.

"You were saying?" Ash asked innocently.

"Wha…?"

"My turn. Gliscor, just use **Steel Wing.** Nothing too fancy."

Before Paul could put everything together, Ash and Gliscor counterattacked. With another screech, Gliscor used her tail as a spring to launch through the air into Honchkrow, using her glowing metallic wings to strike it. Honchkrow absorbed the impact, fainted, and then slammed into the ground.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Challenger, please send out your next Pokémon."

Paul was now visibly shaking. His Honchkrow was still in good condition, and Gliscor had knocked it out in one hit, not even using a Super Effective move. Not only that, but Gliscor had taken a Critical Hit from a **Night Slash** and hadn't even flinched.

"Torkoal, Seismitoad and Noivern were sent out to feel your strategy out and lull you into a false sense of security. Torkoal and Seismitoad where ready to be defeated, and I didn't expect knocking out Ursaring to happen. The rest of my team for today have been vigorously training with me in preparation for this battle, and they WILL NOT GO DOWN."

Paul shook his head vigorously after recalling Honchkrow. He was loosing against Ash Ketchum? Not only that, but all the progress he had made had all been a _ruse?_ No…No Ash was bluffing. He had to be bluffing.

"Gliscor, Stand by for Battle!" Paul called as he sent out his own Gliscor.

"Gliscor?" Mused Ash, "I suspected you would send out Electivire or Torterra. Let me guess; you don't have Electivire because I beat it with Infernape in the Lily of the Valley Conference?"

Paul could only numbly nod his head.

"Shame. Infernape would have loved to show it how strong he has become. I doubt I'll even use Infernape at this point, however."

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Gliscor, use **Guillotine**!" Paul shouted.

Ash smirked.

"Just absorb it."

"Stupid move!"

As Paul's Gliscor brought his glowing claw down on Ash's Gliscors head, Paul was hoping for a one-hit KO. To his utter shock however, nothing happened.

" **Guillotine** only works if the target it's used on is, at most, as strong as the user. It doesn't work if the target is stronger."

"THE FUCK!?"

Ash didn't wait,

"Gliscor, **X-Scissor**!"

Ash's Gliscor slashed out its X shaped attack, striking Paul's Gliscor head on. Paul's Gliscor recoiled, especially surprising as **X-Scissor** is not very effective against Gliscor's typing.

" **Knock Off**!"

"Never mind it. Just use **Stone Edge**."

Paul's Gliscor swooped forward and slammed his claw into Ash's Gliscor's stomach. Ash's Gliscor merely brushed it off and proceeded to launch a **Stone Edge** into Paul's Gliscor at point-blank range. Paul's Gliscor recoiled as the stones bombarded him rapidly.

"That's it!" growled Paul, "forget you Gliscor."

Ash's Gliscor had already launched another **X-Scissor** , which hit Paul's Gliscor head on, with Paul not so much as ordering him to dodge. As Paul's Gliscor struggled to stand, Paul didn't order him to counterattack.

Ash knew what this was.

"You've given up on Gliscor, haven't you?"

"He's failed me for the last time." Paul simply stated.

Ash growled.

"Let's finish this off gently Gliscor. Just an **X-Scissor** will do."

Ash's Gliscor proceeded to launch the attack, which struck Paul's Gliscor, causing him to faint."

"Gliscor is unable to battle. Challenger, please send out your last Pokémon."

Paul merely growled, before he pulled out Gliscor's minimized Poke Ball, dropped it to the ground, and crushed it with his foot.

You could literally hear a pin drop from the silence that hung over the stadium. Even Ash was stunned.

"You're releasing your Gliscor HERE!?"

Paul merely grunted.

"He's been losing too much lately. This simply proves his weakness, and I have no need for weak Pokémon."

A brief second of silence followed, but then most of the stadium erupted into jeers and boos.

"That's horrible!"

"You have no heart!"

"That's how you treat your Pokémon!?"

Ash had recovered from his surprise with Gliscor waving her claws to get attention, and then indicating over at Paul's former Gliscor. Ash immediately understood. He proceeded to pull out an Ultra Ball, and threw it toward the fainted Pokémon, where it opened and sucked him in. The Ultra Ball dropped to the ground, barely shook, dinged, and then sealed and shrunk, as Ash already had six Pokémon on hand. Ash's Gliscor glided forward, picked up the sealed Ultra Ball, and brought it to Ash.

"That was cruel!" exclaimed Clemont in disbelief.

"Ash telling us about that was bad enough, but to actually see him throw away a Pokémon like that…" Serena trailed off.

"Was he always this bad?" Gary asked Brock.

"He was always cold-hearted and callous, and he did both release his Pokémon and give up on them in battles. But this is a new low." Brock mused, "I thought he was becoming a better person…"

Ash's expression had turned much harder.

"You always were a prick Paul. But I never thought you would stoop so low."

Paul didn't hear this. He was way to busy shaking with rage, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He was down to his LAST POKEMON. Against ASH KETCHUM, who was so weak that even his friends LEFT HIM! And to top it off, Ash still had four Pokémon left, and he hadn't even unveiled two of them.

' _I can't lose,' Paul thought to himself, 'I. WON'T. LOOSE. Not to HIM! NOT TO HIM!'_

"I'll CRUSH you Ketchum," Paul roared as he threw his sixth Poke Ball, sending out his Torterra, with Torterra's image appearing in his last spot on the screen.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

" **STONE EDGE**!" Paul called out quickly.

"Leap into the air," Ash called back.

As Torterra proceeded to launch a barrage of large rocks at Gliscor, Gliscor used her tail to leap into the air once again, avoiding the attack.

" **Leaf Storm**!"

"Block them first with **X-Scissor** , and then launch the **X-Scissor** at Torterra."

Torterra proceeded to charge up and launch the barrage of leaves into the air toward Gliscor. Gliscor slashed the air with an **X-Scissor** , using the attack as a shield cutting up and absorbing the **Leaf Storm**. Once the leaves stopped launching, Gliscor proceeded to launch the Super-Effective attack and Torterrra. Torterra endured the hit, but even with her high defense, the attack appeared to do considerable damage.

"GRR, **Stone Edge**!"

"Launch another **X-Scissor** , use it to deflect the rocks back." Ash countered.

Torterra launched the **Stone Edge** into the air, but Gliscor responded by launching a rather large **X-Scissor** toward Torterra. The large attack slammed into the stones, vaporizing the smaller ones, and deflecting the larger ones back toward Torterra, who was then struck with the force of the Rocks, immediately followed by the **X-Scissor**. When the dust that had kicked up had cleared, Torterra was clearly panting, just about down.

"Let's end this," Ash commanded, " **Earthquake**!"

Gliscor swooped up into the air, did a circle mid-air, then flew down, and impacted her glowing claws into the ground, sending out a massive shockwave through the ground, which erupted around Torterra. When the slabs of earth eventually crumbled back, Torterra was clearly shown to be unconscious.

The stadium was silent as everyone watched in utter awe. Adrian waited four seconds, and then made the call.

"Torterra is unable to battle. The winner is the Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum."

Another second of silence passed, before the crowd erupted into a mass of cheers and applause that may have very well shook the planet. Ash recalled Gliscor with words of thanks, and then smiled as he raised his arms, as the crowd began to chant:

"CHAMPION ASH! CHAMPION ASH!CHAMPION ASH! CHAMPION ASH! CHAMPION ASH!"

Paul sank to the ground, not even recalling Torterra. He was in complete and utter shock.

' _I can't fucking believe this…I…lost to…Ash Ketchum…I was going to become…the next…Kanto Champion…I don't fucking believe this...I WON'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!'_

Paul reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small round object. This Poke Ball had previously been sealed, as he already had six Pokémon on hand at that time. But since he released Gliscor, he now had an extra space…

"DRAPION!" Paul called out as he threw the Poke Ball as hard as he could, "KILL HIM! KILL THAT WEAKLING!"

The crowd gasped as Drapion emerged, and proceeded to launch itself at Ash, it's claws glowing with a **Poison Fang** …

Ash swung around suddenly, raising an arm. What appeared to be a shockwave of blue erupted from it, and knocked the Drapion way back, knocking the wind out of it as well. Drapion managed to get back on its feet and lunged again, only to sink its teeth into something else. Jack Soong had jumped down and used his left arm to intercept the attack, which now had Drapion biting into it.

The crowd gasped again as Drapion sent another **Poison Fang** through its fangs, and into Soong's arm. The sleeve of Soong's windbreaker blew into pieces…

…revealing the grey of metal.

Jack looked at his windbreaker, then back up to Drapion.

"This was brand new, damn it!"

Suddenly, two metal cables appeared and wrapped around Drapion, pulling it back, and causing it's fangs to rip out of Soong's arm, pulling out what appeared to be wires and artificial muscle. The cables were revealed to be coming out of Alex Parker's sleeves, who had jumped into the arena. Parker swung Drapion into the wall of the arena, where an Shield Forme Aegislash, thrown in like a frisbee from Anderson, knocked Drapion out.

While all this was happening, Adrian had left the referee stand, and had moved to grab Paul.

Paul would not go down without a fight. He pulled out a hunting knife and proceeded to stab Adrian in the eye.

No blood came out. Just a blue liquid and a metal screech. Adrian did not even react in pain.

Paul's shocked look was interrupted as Adrian proceeded to knock Paul out.

With Drapion and Paul both Knocked out, Ash waited a moment, before he addressed the crowd with a mic.

" **THAT WAS…SURPRISING**."

He cleared his throat and continued.

" **APOLOGIES FOR THAT SCARE. BUT NOW THAT THE SITUATION HAS BEEN DEALT WITH, ALLOW ME TO DECLARE THE OPENING OF THIS YEARS INDIGO PLATEAU CONFERENCE WITH THE REVELATION OF OUR NEW STADIUM!"**

The recovering crowd was confused. New Stadium?

That's when the roar of massive engines became noticeable. Above the whole Indigo Plateau and Indigo Village, a massive saucer-shaped airship flew over, easily eclipsing Indigo Plateau and beyond, with an massive army of lights from the ship lighting up the night sky.

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND POKEMON, MAY I PRESENT OUT KNEW FACILITY, THE _INDIGO CITADEL!_ **"**


End file.
